All You Need Is LoVe
by Bean0505
Summary: AU take on everthing after 'Spit and Eggs'. LoVe reunited and who killed the Dean? Veronica intends to find out ... only her search ends up putting the lives of her loved ones in jeopardy. Will she solve this mystery before someone else dies?
1. All You Need Is LoVe

Title : All You Need Is LoVe  
Rating : PG - some swearing, some sexual content  
Length : 6/6  
Summary : A ideal reunion for LoVe – Then on to who killed the Dean.

Spoilers: Everything up to 'Spit and Eggs'.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this fanfiction belong to Rob Thomas and his creative team at The C.W./U.P.N. The story is my own creative work and my intention is to pay homage to the universe they created, not to profit from it.

Author's Note: I am in the process of re-edting this story. I hate the way the program here strips the font - it took away all the breaks I had between scenes and I find it annoying to read!! So I guess I'll have to use their editor to add the breaks ... sigh ... this could take awhile ...

* * *

Logan sat in the corner of the interrogation room. Flexing his hand, he studied the bruises that had started to appear. He smiled despite himself - he could still hear Mercer begging.

He looked up when he heard a key turn in the lock. The door opened and with it brought Lamb.

"Well, since Someone couldn't seem to play nice with the other children ..." Lamb was saying to Cliff, who appeared in the door behind him, "I had to give him a time out." Lamb smirked at Logan.

"Sent him to the corner?" Cliff asked, his tone a bit mocking, "Wow, you're strict."

Lamb didn't respond, he just walked out of the room leaving the door open behind him.

"Young Mr.Echolls, here we are again. You know, I so treasure our times together." Cliff greeted Logan, dropped his briefcase on the table and popped it open.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised - I haven't made a phone call and yet, here I have a lawyer?" Logan asked with a little smile slowly getting to his feet.

"What can I say, Logan, you have friends in high places." Cliff glanced at the file he had just opened. "What have we now? Vandalizing police property?" He looked to Logan as if truly disappointed, "For shame!"

"I needed to be arrested." Logan said simply with a shrug.

Cliff nodded. He had seen Logan's handy work when he had first arrived. Mercer Hayes was being wheeled out handcuffed to a gurney on his way to the hospital. He looked plenty worked over. Cliff knew it was still better than he deserved.

"Well, my favorite defendant, not only do you have friends from on high, but you have a few from below as well." Cliff looked out the door at to the figure of Lamb - who stood chatting up some young woman at the front desk. "Seems the Sheriff is willing to let you go, right after you pay for the damages to the car and a 'small' fine."

Logan couldn't help but look a little shocked. He had been prepared for whatever punishment was to come after this stunt, because he knew that whatever the punishment would be - it was totally worth it.

"Just like that? What about what I did in lock up?"

Cliff faked a look of puzzlement, "In lock up? Lamb did mention that a prisoner had had a terrible fall. Very tragic. Though, he didn't look that broken up about it."

Logan grinned, "I thought it was odd how he had 'misplaced' the key to the cell door. It gave me a few extra minutes."

They shared a knowing look.

"You have your credit card on you, right?" Cliff asked as he motioned towards the door.

* * *

The sunlight was bright as Logan came out of the station. He had been locked in that interrogation room for what seemed like a week - though it was only a day. Rubbing his eyes to adjust, when he refocused he saw the small blond figure of Veronica sitting on the hood of her car.

"Ah, and there's your connection from on high." Cliff said as he walked past Logan towards Veronica. Logan followed slowly.

"Thanks, Cliffy." Veronica said as he past her.

Cliff placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a little squeeze, "Anything for you, of course. Tell your father to call me and tell him he's not as funny as he thinks he is!" She could hear a trace of annoyance in his voice, but it was mostly in jest. He walked off smiling, leaving Logan and Veronica alone.

With her sitting on the hood, they were almost face to face. The first thing Logan noticed was the ugly bruise above her eye. The second was the look in her eyes - Relief and Love? For a few silent moments they just looked at each other.

He was trying to think what to say, but there was so much that it all ran together in his head. All he wanted to do was reach out to her. Slowly he did do so, lightly brushing her hair off her forehead and gently examining the bruise.

She saw how the corners of his eyes crinkled and he looked for a moment like he might cry.

"I ..." he started, but was stopped - Veronica had suddenly moved forward on the hood and almost knocked him over with her hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed in - the familiar scent and her safe in his arms - it felt like home.

Pulling apart slightly, but not letting go, they faced each other. He, again, sweetly brushed her hair off her forehead and followed his instinct to kiss it. As he cupped her face in his hands, Veronica noticed his knuckles. She took his hands in hers and studied them; she could also see the slight mark of where a punch might have landed above his eye as well..

"Would you look at the two of us?" Veronica spoke softly, an attempted humorous tone to her voice. "You know most couples, now a days, just get matching tattoos."

"Yeah, well, who wants to follow in the footsteps of the masses anyway." He gave a quick grin before it was replaced by a look of concern, "Are you okay?"

"A little roughed up, but nothing that won't fade with time. How are you?" Veronica touched the top of his hand.

Logan shrugged off her question about himself, "It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Veronica looked at him, deep into his eyes. As usual, there was a storm of emotion raging, "What happened in there? Are you really okay?"

Logan took a long look at her, trying to hold back some, but the storm always won out.

"I just feel so stupid, Veronica!" Logan gestered wildly with his hands, as if to illustrate how helpless he felt. "There he was the entire time, right under my nose! I trusted him, I helped him, I expressed to him how worried I was about your involvement. He knew how terrified I was you'd be attacked again. And it was him the whole time!" Logan's anger was shining through now. "That's why I had to get in there – to get at him. He was my friend and look what he did to you! Look what he did to those girls!"

Veronica reached over and stroked his hair, calming him some.

"I just kept thinking about what if something worse happened to you? What if Parker hadn't heard the whistle … I can't stand the idea of you being hurt. It pains me to see this ..." he motioned to her eye, "Too many people from my past, whom I loved, died and left me. I've made it through, but you, I wouldn't survive that ..." Logan's voice cracked, his eyes shining.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I take too many chances and I have been lucky this far - You have always been there to save me. This time, laying there on Moe's floor, I thought that I was ..." Her voice broke and she took a breath. "I knew you were with Wallace, Piz and Mac were still at the party ..." she trailed off again, tears welling in her eyes; he waited because he could sense that she wasn't done.

"You were right about so many things and I promise to work on them! I want to work on them, but you were wrong about one thing, the most important thing. You said that I never needed anything and that's wrong - because I need you. I love you and that scares me, but not as much as the thought of losing you." Her tears spilled over her cheeks, "It would never be a bearable amount of pain."

Logan pulled her into his chest again and held her as she cried; his own tears coming fast, "Shh ..." He stroked her back and whispered softly, "You never lost me. You never really could."

* * *

"...yeah Dad, everything went fine. Cliff was great and Logan's out - he had to pay for the damages and a not-so-small, small fine. I have no doubt that the Neptune Police Christmas party will be well funded this year."

Back at the Neptune Grand, Veronica sat on the couch talking to her father on the phone, "Call Cliff, by the way. I think he's still sore you took his money last week. I told you to stop sending him all the 'Keith is Poker King' text messages!"

She looked up as Logan entered into the room, shirtless, fresh from the shower.

"Okay Dad, I gotta go. I'll be here late. We're ... working it out. Be careful tonight. I love you too." She hung up the phone as Logan dropped down beside her.

"Well, you certainly smell better." Veronica good-naturally teased.

"Yeah, the facilities at the NPD have really gone down hill since my last stay." Logan answered with a slight raise of his brow and a lop-sided smile, "I'll never book a room with them again."

"Amen to that!" Veronica smiled back.

They fell into silence again, just looking at each other. Close, but not touching. Both unsure what to say next, where to begin. Both knowing that there was no where else they'd rather be.

Veronica turned to face Logan, he shifted the same. She started slowly.

"Logan, It's important you know you are not a disappointment to me. You may ... from time to time ... 'bend' a few of the 'lesser' laws, but in the end you do what's right. You follow your heart and despite all that you have gone through growing up, you have such a great heart! You have so much potential and I would just like to see a little more direction. You also need to know that I do trust you."

She reached over to him as she spoke, just needing to touch him in some way. He reached for her as well and they intertwined their fingers. Veronica continued.

"I think that you're amazing every day and I don't want a day to go by without you in my life. You probably won't remember this, you'd had a lot to drink, but you once called our story Epic."

Logan looked down and his cheeks flushed some. He knew the night she spoke of and it was a blur, but he did remember moments of when he drunkenly poured his heart out to her at the Prom.

What he remembered more was the next morning when she showed up, discovering Kendall there. The look on her face as the elevator door closed. It had been a bitter-sweet moment for him. He had realized two things at once: That Veronica loved him and that he just hurt her more than he could bear.

"I remember." He managed to mumble through a wave of past guilt.

"That word sounded really scary to me at the time, but it got me thinking." She moved in a little closer to him and angled to see his downcast eyes, "And I concluded that Epic wasn't so scary when it was with you."

Logan met her eyes and saw them shining back at him. His smile was automatic as Veronica lovingly traced the side of his face, "Let's just try and cut down on the amount of bloodshed?" he suggested.

Veronica smiled and nodded quickly, "Agreed. Whatever it takes. This is where I want to be."

"We have to make some compromises. I will focus more on direction and a little less on bending any laws." He couldn't help a little mischievous smile.

"I'll trade those if you take less risks. I love the passion you have to right the wrongs, protect the innocent and punish the evildoer. It's who you are and I don't want to change that about you." Logan looked down to their meshed hands. The contrast in size a reminder that despite her fearless, tough exterior, she was more delicate than she'd ever admit, "It's just that the dangerous situations you've already been exposed to ... so many times lucky, but luck can turn."

Veronica listened to him and more importantly, she watched how every word he said played out in the urgent expression on his face. His brown eyes pleading. The overwhelming love she saw there mixed with his incredible fear only flared her love for him even more.

"All I'm asking is that you are extra careful. If a case is leading you towards anything potentially risky, take me with you. Or take your father, Wallace, Backup ... even that Piz guyཀ As long as you're not alone."

Veronica nodded, "I can do that." She smiled at him, "I will do that." she reaffirmed. "I'll even sign us up for self-defense classes."

A broad, sweet smile came to Logan's lips. Veronica's heart jumped at the sight of it and she giggled out loud. Logan caressed the side of her face tenderly, his finger tips softly grazing her chin. It sent a tingle down her spin and she leaned her head into his hand, kissing his open palm.

With his other hand, Logan gathered her by the waist and pulled her effortlessly into his lap. He brought his lips to the nape of her neck and planted a series of quick kisses and nibbles. Her breath caught as he did so and a smile of delight her crossed lips. Her body yelded to him, her hands moving up his bare back and into his hair, cradling his head.

He was working on the other side of her neck when in one quick moment Veronica pushed him back on the couch and straddled him. Her lips found his for a hungry kiss.

* * *

Veronica awoke, warm and safe in Logan's arms a few hours later. The room was faintly aglow with candle light. Her head rested on Logan's chest, it rose and fell with his deep breaths. She looked up and gazed at his sleeping face, a smile across his lips.

VVO: The Beatles once sang that all you need is love. I have to admit, they've made a believer out of me.


	2. Building a Mystery

**Building a Mystery**

Veronica sat starring blankly at the computer screen before her. On it was the case file she started the moment she learnt about the Dean's death. It was being called a suicide, but the idea that Cyrus O'Dell had taken a gun to his own head and pulled the trigger did not sit well with her.

Veronica had gotten to know the Dean the last few months and knew, just _knew_ that this was not a man to take such actions.

Luckily, she wasn't the only one who thought so. Her father, for one, was not convinced that Cyrus' passing had been suicide. He had the same thoughts as Veronica when it came to the character of the man he had recently spent a lot of time with. He also added an interesting observation that was centered on a very old bottle of liquor.

"Scotch?" Veronica had questioned her father when he voiced the theory last night in their living room.

"Not just any scotch, honey. A 40 year old bottle of Glen Carren. Cyrus had told me that the chief joy in his life was the anticipation of tasting the contents of that bottle."

Veronica was intrigued to hear him out. She saw it - the little light that sparked in her father's eyes when he knew he was on to something.

"I stopped by the campus earlier today. I wanted to get a look at the office for myself. The one thing that I did notice - Cyrus' prize 40 year old bottle of scotch sitting on the bar - Unopened." He raised his eyebrows with the implied point.

Veronica slowly nodded, she got where he was going. "If I were man, who was about to die - at my own hand ..."

"... I would have drunk that bottle before doing so." Keith finished for her.

With that conversation in mind, Veronica focused her attention to the screen. She had compiled a beginning list of suspects and possible motives.

First - the sordid, and rather cliché, love triangle. The affair between Landry and Mrs. O'Dell was no longer secret. Her father confirmed he had broken the news to the Dean the night of his death leaving him alone in the office preparing to 'sleep it off' on the couch.

Veronica couldn't really see either Landry or Mrs. O'Dell conspiring to kill the Dean. Though she could not deny, that with the cat out of the bag, there would have been consequences to face. Divorce for the wife? Loss of job for Landry? She had seen people kill for less.

Second - The Lilith House Feminazi's? With the decision to reinstate the Greek system on campus, the Dean was officially public enemy #1 with Nish, Fern and Claire. With their recent spit & eggs stunt, Veronica had expected them to join Claire in being expelled. Nish had muttered that the Dean would be sorry for kicking her of the paper.

Motive? Maybe, but motive enough to kill?

Third - Gambling? Mercer had mentioned the Dean was a bit unlucky when betting on boxing, said that he took bets for the Dean - though a student aide placed them. Veronica hadn't really believed him until she saw for herself what a dedicated and enthusiastic fan of boxing the Dean was.

Now she wondered two things: Who was the student aide and Did the Dean place any other bets around town? Bookies weren't exactly known for their warm and cuddly factor. If the Dean had any other outstanding debts - Veronica wanted to know who he owed to.

VVO: Okay Veronica, three leads as to who helped the Dean meet his maker. The Prof & trophy wife, three disgruntled co-eds and the possibility of shady underground gambling. Where to start?

She figured that two of the three possibilities would be unavailable until after the holidays. Leaving her with door number three.

* * *

"Okay ... break ... pause ..." Veronica panted between kisses from Logan. They were sitting in the back of his SUV and had been wrapped around each other for the better part of the last hour.

Logan continued to nibble on her earlobe, her hands were tangled in his hair still urging him on. Another few minutes passed - the only sounds being the gasped breaths and soft whispers of passion.

Veronica pushed herself back from his chest, "I'm calling a time-out!" she declared.

Logan chuckled, dripping his head to plant kisses along her collarbone, "A time-out? This is a sport now? Full body contact?"

Veronica kissed him again quickly smiling, "This is suppose to be a Stake-out ... not a Make-out!"

Over the Christmas break (and in between working the Dean's case) Veronica was helping her father with some back-logged files. This one involved a wealthy, elderly soon-to-expire gentleman; his potentially cheating, far-too-young-for-him wife and his greedy, worried-that-the-tramp-might-get-it-all son. The son was the client. He hired Keith hoping to find the proof needed to expose the wife.

Veronica looked towards the front window of the car. They were parked across the street from The Camelot - Neptune's number one location for infidelity. Veronica often wondered if they gave some kind of a discount - "Bring someone else's wife and get your first hour for free!"

"The video camera's recording, remember?" Logan muttered, back to her earlobe.

Veronica, placing a hand on each side of Logan's head, directed his glaze to the front of the car, "And I'm sure I have some lovely footage of the steamed up windows."

"Well," he gave her a smirk and quick raise of one eyebrow, "I guess that makes tonight a wash?" He ran a hand down the side of her face, along her neck. Moving her shirt aside he nibbled the exposed flesh.

"It's official." Veronica titled her head back as Logan's lips traveled along tenderly kissing her neck, his hands moving under her shirt and up her back - already distracting her from the case.

"Wallace will be, from now on, my number one Stake-out Buddy. He can study and I can ..Oh God!" she moaned in delight as he gave her throat a quick bite and then gently sucked the same spot " .. spy ..."

"As long as I stay your number one Make-out Buddy, I'm fine with that." Logan murmured against her skin. Veronica gave into him - she was sure that the wife would live to cheat another day.

* * *

VVO: In the spirit of compromise, my chaperone for today's field trip is Wallace. Which, given our destination, I'm glad to have him near by. I'm not at all looking forward to being in the same room as Mercer Hayes, but he knows the name of someone I'm interested in talking to.

"Damn Girl!" Wallace exclaimed as Veronica removed her jacket to reveal a short white skirt, white shirt - a red/white striped vest over top. "Why you gotta go and ruin the Candy Striper fantasy like that?"

They were standing in an empty hospital room - same floor Mercer was being kept.

Veronica looked down at her outfit, "What? I thought I looked good?"

Wallace managed to smirk, while still maintaining his look of disappointment, "Yeah, that's the problem! You're like my Sista!"

Veronica gave him a playful punch on the arm, "Oh Brotha!" she rolled her eyes, the trace of an amused smile on her lips, and headed toward the door.

"Hey, it's not funny, ya know? You already ruined the Cheerleader fantasy for me!" He called after her and then followed. "I'm drawing the line at French Maid!"

Once in the hall, Veronica checked both ways making sure no one was around or at least paying attention to her. She had the outfit, but needed one more thing to make the illusion complete. Spotting it, she smiled.

Wallace followed Veronica's line of vision saw one of those carts the food trays are delivered on. Veronica lifted the lid slightly and then rearranged the utensils.

He came to stop behind her, "Didn't I tell you to eat something before we left the house?" He held his stomach and made like he was about to vomit, "Trust me, you do not want to eat that!"

"Ha ha, real funny." Veronica answered him dryly, "It's all part of the plan."

She started off down the hall pushing the cart before her.

"Yeah, speaking of that. Mind telling me what exactly 'the plan' is? I mean, I know that I get to be the muscle." He puffed up a little as he said the word, "But what else does it entail?"

"Well," Veronica slowed to a stop and turned to him, flashing her most charming smile. "You're not so much the muscle today ... as you are ... the Look Out!" She emphasized the last two words as though she had yelled "TaDa!"

"Ah shoot!" Wallace deflated, "Always the look out, never the muscle!"

She went over the plan. She was going to, under the cover of her carefully constructed disguise, get into Mercer's room while Wallace was to be distracting the guard stationed at his door.

They peeked around the corner. The guard sat lazily in a chair by the door flipping through what looked like a Good Housekeeping magazine.

"Alright, Mr. Fennel, it's time for your close up!" Veronica gave him a little shove in the direction of the guard. He gave her a "What the hell?" shrug and stepped away.

"Do me proud and I'll promote you to muscle next time!" Veronica whispered as he went.

Once the guards back was turned and following Wallace in the opposite direction, Veronica moved steadily towards her target - Mercer's room. With all the commotion Wallace had caused telling the guard how he just witnessed a mugging out front, no one was paying attention to the candy striper with the food tray. She reached the room and slipped inside.

The sight of Mercer was a shock Veronica hoped she had hidden from her expression. His face was an almost unrecognizable mess of purple, yellowing, green bruises. His left eye was still mostly swollen shut, stitches harshly along the brow. His right arm was casted and put in a sling. If it had been anyone else but Mercer, Veronica would have felt sorry for him.

She slowly approached the bed, noting where restraints were strapped around his left wrist and both ankles. It gave him some movement, but no range outside the bed itself. She decided to keep to the right side - just to be safe.

"Take a good look, Veronica." Mercer's voice broke the silence suddenly, surprising her. She hadn't realized that his eyes were even open. "This is what Logan is capable of, this was what he did to me."

Logan's violent tendencies were not a surprise to her, but the shock she had felt at seeing Mercer was tied to the knowledge it was Logan, and not a truck, that hit him. More than anything though, Mercer's comment angered her - that He would try to play the Victim.

"Now Mercer," She said in a scolding voice, "We can't give Logan all the credit."

She placed her hand on his upper right thigh - where the wound from a unicorn horn was likely still very tender. She gave the area a quick poke. Mercer cursed in pain and made to grab her, but the restraint wasn't long enough for him to reach. She looked to the door, hoping Wallace was doing his part keeping the guard busy and that no one else heard the outburst.

"I think that one belongs to me." She said sweetly over his curses. Changing her tone she continued - she didn't have a lot of time.

"Let's get something clear. Despite the outfit, I am not here to read you a story or help open your pudding cup. This is not a social call. There is no one who deserved a beating more than you. You are a sick, psychopath who will be locked in a cage for the rest of his life." Mercer had quieted down and was watching her. He supposed that it was no surprise her hatred rolled off in waves.

"Why exactly are you here then, Veronica?" Mercer managed.

"I want information and you're going to give it to me." Her voice came out in a cold, even tone.

"Or what? You'll have Logan beat me up again?"

Veronica shook her head. Mercer didn't like the smile she wore. From inside the striped vest, she pulled out her tazer, "I wonder how your leg would feel if I gave it a little shock?"

Mercer's eyes widened - well, as much he could manage - with fear looking at the stun gun, "You wouldn't." he whispered.

Veronica pushed the trigger letting it spark once for effect, "Do you really want to try me?"

A few minutes later Veronica smiled as she once again pushed the cart down the hallway. As any good coward, Mercer crumpled shamelessly under the threat of pain. She knew exactly what she needed from him. The name of the student aide the Dean had used to place his bets.

Returning the cart to it's spot along the wall, she kept her head low as the guard passed by muttering to himself about some crazy kid and how video games were ruining today's youth.

Veronica couldn't wait to hear Wallace's side of that story.


	3. Mistletoe and Bygones

**Mistletoe and Bygones**

The warm glow of the Christmas lights filled the Mars apartment. Veronica stepped back and admired her work. She loved the way the different colored lights reflected off the walls, the entire room just felt cozy and peaceful.

"You've got to be kidding me!! Make the pass already!!"

Her father broke the peaceful spell as he yelled - she assumed - at the football player on the television screen. He sat on the couch, the last of the tree lights, he was suppose to be untangling, in his lap. Eyes glued to the television.

Beside him was Logan with an amused smile on his face. As well watching the television, well somewhat at least - he also had watched Veronica as she hummed Christmas carols to herself and decorated the tree. She had even found a little Santa hat to wear. She looked adorable and he couldn't wait to be alone with her later. She could leave the hat on.

"You know, when I asked the two of you to help me with the Christmas decorations, I didn't have anything involving college football in mind." She scolded, but her happy smile betrayed the effect.

This was actually how it went every year. She decorated and her father watched football while working on the same string of lights. This year was a bit different and new because Logan was there. At least he had finished his string of lights.

"I'm almost done, honey." Keith had answered her absently, before yelling an enthusiastic 'Come on Ref!' at the TV.

Logan left Keith on the couch and joined Veronica by the tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"I love the smell of the tree." He told her, "We never had a real tree growing up. My mom would always hire some company to come in and decorate the place. I would leave to go to school in the morning and by the time I got home the house was covered. It looked like Christmas stopped by and threw up all over place - all fake and cold."

Veronica leaned back into him as he spoke. He rested his chin on her head. She was the perfect height. He often noticed how well they just fit together.

"This is really great! I'm glad that you asked me to come today. I finally get to see what a real Christmas tree looks like!"

She turned to look up at him as he said the last few words. Veronica knew that Logan's memories of Christmas past were neither holly nor jolly. This year she was determined to change that. She was so happy he was going to be spending Christmas with them.

She ran a hand gently down the side of his face, "I'm really glad you came." She kissed him quickly, "I needed someone to carry the tree! Can't depend on the Old Man to get it up here!" she teased them both with a smile.

"I'm watching football, I'm not deaf." Keith called from the couch.

Logan grabbed her waist and tickled her; she let out small shriek and ran down the hall. Logan followed and caught her easily by her bedroom door. Taking this quick moment out of Keith's direct line of sight, Logan pinned Veronica gently against the wall and kissed her deeply.

"You're driving me crazy in that hat." he whispered in her ear, his voice low. He whispered what he wanted to do later, his lips caressed the skin on her neck as he spoke. Her breath quickened, her heart pumped a little faster and her cheeks flushed.

Their eyes met, desire reflected. She went to kiss him again, but Keith's voice called out.

"I'm watching football, still in the house and it's too quiet down there.!"

They both appeared at the edge of the hallway and looked in at Keith, innocent smiles on their faces.

"Sorry Dad." Veronica pointed to the ceiling. There hung a small shrub with little white pedals, "Blame it on the mistletoe."

* * *

"Think Alterna-Prom, but a Christmas party!" Dick was trying to convince Logan. "Dude, come on!!"

"Have it at the frat house, Dude!" Logan shot back. He actually liked the idea. After being at Veronica's with her father the other day, he definitely felt in the X-mas mood and was thinking of asking Veronica to decorate the suite with him.

He was only giving Dick a hard time because, well, it was fun. He let a few more minutes pass with Dick pleading and then gave in.

"Okay, fine. I'll have a Christmas party. But I get final say on the guest list."

"Absolutely!" Dick grinned, "I'm definitely bringing the Party Pig!"

* * *

Veronica walked into Logan's suite to find him sitting on the couch, surrounded by bags of Christmas decorations, "I got your message. What's all this?"

She sat beside him. Before answering her, he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd help me by adding a little Mars Christmas magic in here." Logan pecked her cheek and reached into a bag to his right. "I even got you this to wear." He handed her a little Santa hat, a sly and sexy smile played on his lips.

She laughed, taking the hat. "What is it with you and this hat?"

He helped her put it on her head. She loved how he looked at her.

"I like you in the hat." he kissed her neck, "I like you ... in maybe just the hat?"

Veronica laughed lightly. Her fingers stroked the back of his shoulders, "Maybe later."

She untangled herself from his arms and sprung up from the couch, "First, let's get the magic started!"

As they unpacked the bags, Logan told Veronica about the party. How Dick had begged him for it. She got the impression he was surprised when she told him she thought it was a great idea.

"As long as I can have Wallace and Mac here with me." was her only stipulation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Veronica walked across the campus. With most students gone for the holiday, it was eerie in its silence.

She was there to pick up Wallace and then get some last minute shopping done. She just needed to make a quick detour by the Admin building hoping to sneak into the record room. Before the bet running student aide returned from break - she wanted to know everything about him.

Seeing a ladder propped against the wall, Veronica looked up to see Weevil looking down.

"Hello up there!" she called.

"Hey, V." he answered as he climbed down. Once on the ground, he looked back up to the top. "I feel like going door to door to apologize for the windows I egged in my youth."

"Gez, you have that kinda spare time?" Veronica joked with a smile. "Eggs, huh?" She crinkled her nose as the smell hit her. "Nasty!" she declared.

"Yeah, they've been up there since the night the Dean ... " Weevil trailed off.

Veronica nodded looking up at the window. "Those determined and wily Lilith House girls."

"At least they got caught in the act!" Weevil laughed, "From what I heard, Campus Security was patrolling and there they were."

Veronica perked up with this information, so the Lilith House girls were caught outside here the night the Dean was murdered. "Is that so? Did you happen to hear what time that was?"

Weevil shook his head, narrowed his eyes and looked at her. He recognized the change in Veronica with that question. She was suddenly all business. "You working a case, V? About the Dean?"

"I'm interested in some leads, unanswered questions." Veronica made a mental note to check with the campus security office to find out what time the girls had been caught with egg on their hands.

"You don't think that he killed himself, do you?"

"No, I really don't."

"Neither do I."

"Weevil, do you remember seeing anything odd - that morning or the days leading up to it? Anything strange about the Dean's behavior? The people around him in the office?"

Weevil thought for a moment, "Yeah, one thing. It was a few days before .. I was there fixing the cable, there was a big fight on that night - the Dean didn't want to miss it. When I was leaving, the secretary Cora was pleading with a man to put out his cigar. I caught a glimpse as I walked out the door and it was Mel."

"Mel?" Veronica asked, she as sure that she didn't know any Mels.

"I don't know a last name and I hadn't seen him in years. He used to run a little underground casino action out of the backroom at The Road Hog. Rumor was he moved up to 'better' things."

From Weevil's tone, she got the impression that 'better' wasn't feeding the poor or curing cancer.

Veronica saw the possible link, "Do you know if he ever took bets on boxing?"

Weevil shrugged, "Yeah, it's likely ..." Weevil saw it too, a light sparked in his eyes. "Do you think that the Dean was betting?"

"I know he was using a student aide to place bets for him at that dorm room casino." Veronica confided. "I wondered if he placed any other bets around town. With this new info, it seems like a possibility - at least, something worth looking into."

"This is a bad, bad guy Veronica." Weevil stressed.

"All the more reason to check him out. Bad, bad guys are usually the kind that commit murder." Veronica answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Weevil could see she was determined and he knew from past experience, she wasn't just going to forget this. "Let me ask around a bit ... I have a few contacts that may know something ... let me see what I can find out. It'll be fun, like when I worked for your dad."

"Well, I usually like to do my own re-con work ..." She knew Weevil would be able to get into places she could never access and could see he was eager to help. He had really enjoyed working for her father and was pretty good from what Keith told her.

"Okay, you can be my inside man." She also knew that he was doing it to keep her away from danger. "Thanks."

He gave another shrug, "It's no problem. I liked the Dean, he was really decent to me. I'm happy to help you find whoever's responsible."

They started walking towards the front of the building.

"What are you doing over the holiday?" she asked.

"Oh you know, I'm going to hop in my big red sleigh ..."

"Pimped out?" Veronica added.

"Naturally," Weevil nodded with smile. "Then bring toys and Christmas joy to all the good girls and boys around the world. You're still at the same address, right?"

Veronica laughed, "Well, in that case. This year, for Christmas ... Oh, should I be sitting on your lap for this? ... I want ..."

"A pony." Weevil finished.

"You did get my letter!" she nudged him with her shoulder.

It was an unlikely friendship: The ex-con, former leader of a bike gang and the only daughter of the former Sheriff - who had arrested the biker once or twice in the past.

It was one of the few friendships Veronica had. A short while ago it was a friendship in jeopardy. Veronica had let her trust issues cloud her faith in Weevil's recent efforts to go straight and leave his life of crime behind. It led to a nasty blow out.

They had said quick apologizes a week after the fight, but in her own recent soul searching with Logan and trust, Veronica was focused to examine the other relationships in her life.

Weevil, even as the badass Biker, had always looked out for her. She knew she had Lily to thank for that. It was her death that eventually brought them together as friends. It was like he picked up protecting her where Lily left off.

"Well, we're having a party, 'Tis the season and all." Veronica already knew the answer to her coming question, but she wanted to ask it anyway. "I would like it, if you could come? Bring a date - some little hottie you have on the side. Friday night."

"We're having?" Weevil questioned.

"Yeah. We're ... Um, Mac - you know Mac - had the funky blue streaked hair, a whiz with computers … and Wallace. You remember Wallace, you duck-taped him to the flag pole once." She looked at Weevil in a reminiscent manner, hand on his shoulder, "Good times, good times..."

She could tell he wasn't really buying her little 'song and dance'.

"And …. Logan." Veronica hated the dark shadow that passed over Weevil's face at hearing Logan's name. She knew that through the years, the two had been both enemies and allies - More the former than the latter, unfortunately.

The grudge between them was deep and filled with many reasons. She just hoped that one day; Weevil wouldn't look at her with such disappointment for her choice to stay with him.

Weevil was about to say something cutting about Logan, to start their usual sparring, but thought different when he saw Veronica's expression and the look in her eyes - a silent pleading.

Something inside told him to let it be for today, "Thanks, V, but I think I'll pass. I got some plans already lined up Friday."

* * *

Veronica stood surveying the crowded suite. She actually had to admit that the party was going quite well. Dick had invited a mix of Logan and his fellow 09ers home for x-mas and college friends still in town. With a little arm-twisting she had managed to get Mac out of her house. She even looked like she as having a good time - currently standing over by the stereo looking through Logan's CD collection with Piz.

When Veronica had called Wallace to tell him about the party, Piz was still at the dorm. He apparently missed his flight and couldn't get another - some long and strange story involving a cab driver and a chicken, but Veronica had lost interest half way through.

So here he was in Neptune for Christmas and taking refuge at Wallace's house. There was no way she could avoid inviting him. Besides, he wasn't a bad guy. True he was a little wound up, but when mellowed he wasn't so bad. He was quirky, or at least that is what she told Logan earlier when she broke the news Piz was coming. She got the definite vibe that Logan was not Piz's biggest fan.

_"He's just such a spaz." Logan had said._

_"He's quirky." Veronica countered, "It has a certain humor."_

_Logan ran his fingers threw his hair, "I also don't like the way he looks at you."_

_"The way he looks at me?" Veronica raised her delicate eyebrows with the question._

_"You know what I mean ... the way he looks at you. You probably don't see it, he only does it when he thinks no ones watching." Logan had seen it a few times now. How Piz looked at Veronica - sometimes with longing puppy-dog eyes and other times with desire. Logan didn't like either of the looks very much._

_Veronica had laughed. She had noticed slightly that Piz might have a little crush on her. It was the whole sexy, covert spy thing. Guys just really got off on the idea of a female 007. But the idea of her and Piz was indeed laughable. Nice guy, but not the guy for her._

_"Trust me," She smiled at Logan seductively, sliding closer to sit on Logan's lap. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."_

_"You," He kissed her softly. "I trust. Him, I do not."_

"I just spend the last 10 minutes trying to get away from Madison Sinclair. She's going on and on about how much she loves going to school in Paris!" Wallace shook his head coming to a stop in front of Veronica, "With her jet-lag, she must have mistaken me for someone who actually gives a damn!"

Veronica chuckled, she could see Madison had attached herself to Dick, who was now looking for an escape route.

"She may be loving school in Paris, but not as much as she's loving the croissants! Talk about your freshman 15!" Veronica whispered to Wallace with a wicked grin.

If it had been anyone other than Madison, Veronica would have felt bad for making such a comment. Luckily, her conscience was free and clear on this one.

Wallace laughed and added a "Meow!" to her comment.

* * *

Logan stepped out onto the patio to get some fresh air. There was a surprising amount of people and he was having a good time mingling. Mostly he enjoyed watching Veronica as she moved around the room. She was always the observer and he could see she was having fun people watching, exchanging whispered comments back and forth with Wallace or Mac.

Standing by the rail, looking out over the view stood Piz.

"Hey, Piz." Logan said standing beside him to look out as well.

"Hey Logan. Nice place! Great party!" Piz gave a goofy smile.

"Thanks." Logan took the moment alone to have a little chat, "You seem like a nice guy, Piz. You're 'quirky'. It carries a certain humor, apparently."

"Um, thanks." Piz answered unsure where Logan was going with this. He looked nervously from Logan to the landscape, "You're a pretty okay guy yourself."

Logan smiled at him, but nothing about the smile made Piz feel comfortable.

"Great, good to hear!" Logan looked out over the view for a moment himself, and then turned his attention back to Piz.

"So now that we've become such great friends," as he said that last word, Logan reached over and gave Piz a playful, but forceful, punch on the shoulder. "I wanted to have a little friendly chat with you."

Piz gave nervous goofy laugh as he rubbed his shoulder, "A chat. Sure. I mean, I'm pretty good at the chatting. I have a radio show, maybe you've heard it? No? Well, next week ..." He started to ramble.

"I actually ..." Logan cut in, "Already had a topic in mind."

"Oh, well, of course you did." Piz was silently wishing that someone - anyone would come back out on the patio right now. "What's on your mind?"

"Veronica." Logan was watching Piz closely now, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Veronica?" Piz questioned, his voice breaking a little.

"Yeah, you know about this tall ..." Logan held his hand up to just under his chin, "Blond, brilliant, spunky as hell Veronica."

Piz looked a little pale and Logan almost laughed. Running his hands through his hair he sighed. He decided he was just going to come right out with it.

"I'm a jealous guy, Piz. It's true, I can admit it." Logan shrugged. "I've seen the way that you look at Veronica. I guess I can't really blame you. I, of course, get it - she's incredible.

"There once was a point in time, though, when I would have just punched your lights out for it." Logan's face wasn't altogether unpleasant as he spoke, but there was dark shadow there in his features.

Piz was trying to keep a cool face, but the uncertainty of what was going to happen next was wearing him down. He remained silent and waited.

"I'm not going to do that though, Piz." Logan flashed another smile, Piz looked a little relieved. "You see, I have taken on a new policy to use my words before my fists."

"I think that's a good policy." Piz weakly offered, his mouth dry.

Logan nodded, "So, here it goes, Piz. Veronica and I have been through a lot together. More than you could even imagine or begin to understand. She is the single most important thing in my life and there is no way I am ever letting her go again. Not without one helluva fight!"

Logan didn't raise his voice at all as he spoke. He kept a seemingly even tone, though there was no way you could miss the danger behind the voice.

Piz gulped. It was true, from the moment he opened his dorm room door and saw Veronica Mars standing there, he was attracted to her. He thought that he had hid that attraction pretty well. He was apparently wrong. And the worst possible person - besides Veronica herself - was the one to have noticed it. He wondered if he should bother to deny it ... just keep his mouth shut ...

"I bring this up to you now because I don't want it to get out of hand. You live with Wallace and you're a new friend to Veronica. I wouldn't want your little infatuation to affect that - or your newfound friendship with me. Would you?"

Piz shook his head no - he realized that he was holding his breath.

"Great!" Logan was satisfied at how this conversation had gone. "Marvelous! See you back in there, Friend!"

He turned and left Piz standing on the patio alone once again.

* * *

From where Veronica stood she could see two potentially bad situations unfolding.

On her left: Logan and Piz were standing on the patio, having what appeared to be a normal conversation. At least, Logan's body language suggested that, the look on Piz's face lead her to believe that things were not as they appeared.

On her right: Mac and Dick were engaged in a heated discussion. Well, Mac was engaged in a heated discussion, she was gesturing with her hands and obviously very upset - her voice was low, Veronica could not make out what she was saying. Dick was looking at her, almost like he was ashamed of himself. Something, Veronica noted, she had never ever seen before.

She looked back at the patio just in time to see Logan turn from Piz, a rather contented smile on his face, and come back in.

"There she is!" Logan gushed spotting her, "The apple of my eye! The spring in my step!" He did a little jump as he came towards her, enfolding her in his arms and planted a quick kiss.

Veronica smiled and checked his hands, as if inspecting for something.

"No marks, cuts ... no blood ..." she mumbled.

"Nope, none of the above. Don't you know - I use my words now." Logan kissed her again, deeply. When they pulled apart, a little breathless, Veronica saw an unmistakable naughty look in his dark eyes. "Meet me under the mistletoe later and I'll save the use of my hands for ..."

He never got to finish that statement.

"Just stop it Dick!!" Mac yelled, causing all heads in the room to turn in their direction.

"Mac, I'm .." Dick started but was cut off abruptly when Mac slapped him and ran out of the room.

Dick held his face for a stunned moment, then slowly realized that everyone was looking. For a second it looked like he was going to say something, but he just turned and ran the opposite direction of Mac.

Veronica and Logan looked back to each other with the same questioning expression.

"I'm gonna ... " Veronica started.

"Yeah, me too." Logan agreed. After another quick kiss, they parted to go after their respective friends.

--

"Mac?"

Veronica slid down the wall to sit beside Mac on the tilted bathroom floor.

"I know, how dramatic! The big slap scene in front of a room full of strangers! I feel like such a soap opera!" Mac exclaimed, wiping her eyes.

"Nah, for it to be a soap opera you would have needed to throw your drink in his face first, yelled 'You bastardཀ You slept with my mother!' - Then the slap.! Veronica smiled gently. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Mac shrugged, "I had gotten used to it, you know? The looks he gave me, the horrible things he would say to me."

Veronica nodded, knowing all too well what she meant. She had seen the way that Dick treated Mac and he was especially mean to her.

"I just tuned him out. It didn't matter. I just didn't expect this from him."

"What did he say, Mac?"

"That he was sorry." Mac looked at Veronica, confusion in her eyes. "He apologized for the things he said and done!"

"That bastard!" Veronica firmly stated, "How dare he apologize! I'm going to go throw a drink in his face for you!"

Mac cracked a smile. She knew that Veronica wasn't mocking her - not in a malicious way at least. Mac, herself, knew how silly she sounded.

"I'm serious. Saying that he's sorry! Where does he get off?!" Veronica continued, outrage in her voice, but a smile on her face.

Mac's smile widened, "Okay, stop. It is kind of silly, but I've just gotten so used to hating him. I can't hate him if he apologizes, if he looks at me like he really means it..." She sighed, "It was just easier to think of Dick as some mindless robot, programmed to try and hump anything with breasts and a heartbeat."

"That's the Dick I know and loathe." Veronica quipped.

"Well, I just saw another side of Dick and I actually felt sorry for this side. He kept asking if we could be bygones. It made me so angry, so I slapped him." Mac sighed again.

"Not that I don't believe he deserved the slap, trust me I do, and if you'd let me - I would go throw a drink in his face..." another gentle smile. "But I must say that Dick has been having a hard time. Logan told me about it some and how worried he has been. I think that Dick Casablancas has been playing the same old role, but his character deep down has changed."

"So we forgive him? Just like that?" Mac's tears were all gone, her anger ebbing.

"No, not that easily, but maybe we give him a chance?" Veronica offered, "I think that both of you have gone through a lot this last year and the grief you both feel comes from the same root cause."

Mac's eyes looked sad again, but no tears. "Cassidy."

Veronica nodded, "Both of you thought he was someone else, someone special to each of you. Then he was gone and you never got to be angry at him for the lies, just at each other."

Mac couldn't deny the sense Veronica made. "I didn't know you were taking psychology?"

"Unfortunately, all that was self taught. I remember a time when Logan and I treated each other much worse for a reason quite similar." Veronica stood and held a hand out for Mac.

She took it and Veronica pulled her up.

"Oh God," Mac looked fearfully at Veronica, "If I ever want to date Dick ..."

"I'll commit you myself." Veronica promised with a smile.


	4. Secret Agent Man

**Secret Agent Man**

It was her fourth day back to class, searching the campus and Veronica still could not locate the student aide. She stopped by his dorm room twice a day, only to be told twice a day by his roommate "Dude's not here and I don't know when he'll be back" He hadn't been to any of his classes yet either.

Suspicious? She thought so.

The glow of the computer screen lit Veronicas pensive face. The library was closed, but she had snuck in to just get a quick peak at the account history for the student aide. She was really reaching and she knew it. She was desperate. She typed the name Brandon Lewis into the search field and hit enter.

While waiting for the search results, she looked to her laptop on the table beside her. She opened the file for the Lilith House Feminazi's. She could officially take them off the list of suspects. Weevil had found out the time they were picked up by security. Nish, Fern, Claire and a few others were caught at 1:15am and sat in the security office until after 3am - the Deans approximate TOD was 1:30-2:30am.

Weevil had also came through with his leg work and got the low down on Mel - the not-so-friendly, neighborhood bookie. An especially bad neighborhood considering he had taken up shop in the basement of the River Stix.

Veronica shook her head. She should've know.

VVO: All roads leading to true corruption in Neptune end at the River Stix and the Fitzpatrick family after all.

A chirping noise drew Veronica's attention back to the search. It was complete. She glanced over to the screen hopeful to see some recent activity. It would be something, at least. 'No such luck.' she thought frowning at the screen.

"Ya know," a voice broke the silence of the library, "If you keep frowning like that you're going to cause premature wrinkling."

The corners of her frown slowly turned up into a smile, she closed her laptop - happy to have the distraction from her sleuthing. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem." Logan dropped into the chair to her right. Smiling at her sweetly, he leaned in to meet her for a quick kiss. His arm settled on the back of her chair, his hand automatically resting on her back to toy with her hair. She wore it long and loose today. He loved how it tumbled in soft waves over her shoulders.

"I plan on growing old gracefully and I need to make sure that my arm candy doesn't drag me down." Logan teased.

"Don't worry, Logan." Veronica reached over and traced his jaw with her finger, "Everyone already knows that you're the beauty of our duo. I am the brains, after all!"

She pulled her finger away as he made a playful attempt to bite it. Veronica moved in quickly to catch Logan's lips for another kiss. Her hands slipped around his neck to pull him closer.

Veronica tilted her head and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Logan pulled her closer still, wanting more. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted Veronica to straddle his lap.

They broke apart both breathless.

Logan smirked as Veronica pressed herself against him to nibble his ear.

"What is it about the library that gets you so hot and bothered?" He all but moaned the question as she released his earlobe and moved down his neck "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's the books." Veronica muttered against his skin. "We've got 20 minutes before you have to walk me to class. Wanna visit our favorite spot on the 3rd floor and make the most of that time?"

Logan kissed her again, hungrily tangling his tongue with her own. "Why don't you blow class off all together and we go back to the suite? Then we can have all afternoon to make the most of."

"Can't." Veronica answered regretfully, "It's with Landry."

Logan nodded. He knew that she planned to talk to Landry about the night the Dean was, unofficially, murdered. He understood, but couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed. He'd like nothing better than to spend the rest of the day at his hotel suite with Veronica in his bed. Some of his happiest days were spent laying in that bed with Veronica - when they would just forget the world.

With a groan of protest, Veronica slid off Logan's lap. She tugged his hand. "Come on ... we've only got 19 minutes now." He reached to pull her back into his lap, but she dodged him and sprinted off towards the stairs giggling.

Logan smiled as the sound as it echoed through the library. She had reached the second level, he couldn't see her - but her voice floated down, "Lo - gan ... time's wast - ing ..."

His feet were already moving before his mind gave the command. If they only had 19 minutes right now - he would take it.

---

VVO: So, boys and girls, how exactly does one ask their Professor if he murdered the Dean without risking ones grade? Yep, it's a pickle for sure!

Veronica intentionally took longer than needed to pack up her books. The stall worked. When she turned around the lecture hall had pretty much cleared. Only Landry, Tim, herself and a few students lingering just at the door talking amongst themselves remained.

As she approached the front, she heard Landry tell Tim that he would catch up with him later. Tim turned to leave, but not before shooting Veronica the dirtiest of looks. Veronica only smiled at him sweetly and waved.

"Congratulations Miss Mars!" Landry exclaimed, "I hear that the campus is safer - the Hearst rapist in jail - and all thanks to you!"

Veronica turned her attention to Landry. She wondered if he would be so forth coming with the praise after she asked for his alibi.

She cleared her throat nervously, ".."

Landry cut in with a smile, "You want to know where I was the night the Dean died?"

Veronica could tell that he was not upset by this question. He even seemed a little intrigued.

"Well, close. I already know you were at the Neptune Grand at some point." she had already checked to see if Rory booked a room that night.

"Of course you do!" Landry nodded, smile still in place. He couldn't help it, he was always so impressed by Veronica Mars. He really wished that she would reconsider the internship application for the FBI. This girl had the best instincts he had seen in a student for some time now.

"And I'm sure that you know Mindy was with me?"

"I assumed as much, it was a Night." Veronica was surprised at how easily this conversation was going. She wondered if she should be relieved or suspicious.

"You should know that Cyrus was there briefly as well." Landry continued.

Veronica's eyes widened with further surprise, "He came to your room?"

"He didn't stay long. He didn't say much. Only that he had to see it with his own eyes. Told us that he hired a PI." If Landry knew that the PI hired was her father, he didn't give any indication.

"To be honest, I was a little relieved it was all out in the open. Then he left, just as quickly as he came. Mindy and I went to the hotel bar and drank until they cut us off." Landry sat on the corner of his desk.

Veronica nodded. She could easily prove or disprove Landry's story by checking with the bar staff, running his credit card.

As if reading her mind, "You can check my credit card - I paid for the drinks at the bar. It'll tell you the time, as well. I don't really remember."

He could tell that Veronica was sizing him up. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her head tilted just to the left.

"Veronica, I'm telling you all this because I know that there was no suicide." He stood from the desk and took a step towards her, the smile gone from his face and replaced with a sad frown.

When he continued, his voice was a bit deeper. "I didn't kill Cyrus. The murderer is out there and I think I'm safe in assuming you're already on the case."

"You're right. I intend to find the person responsible." Veronica went to turn away, then added. "I hope you don't mind, I really am going to check your credit card."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Landry smiled.

---

With a fist raised, ready to knock on the door of the student aide's dorm room, Veronica sighed. She feared that this was going to be another repeat conversation with the roommate.

She knocked three times.

It took a minute. She could hear the sounds of movement. Something getting knocked over, a muffled curse. Then the door slowly opened.

To her surprise and relief, the face peering out at her was not the roommates.

"Brandon Lewis?" Veronica asked hopefully.

The guy was scratching his head and stifled a yawn. She had apparently woken him. At 3 in the afternoon, on a week day.

"Yeah?" He shook his head as if to clear it. He focused on Veronica and became more alert.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Veronica ..." she started.

"Hey!" Brandon's roommate walked up interrupting, "Brandon, this is the girl I was telling you about! Your very own stalker ..." he passed by them and headed down the hall. "I told you she was a total babe!"

Veronica smirked a little at the compliment. Brandon had turned his attention back to her, she could feel his eyes as he checked her out.

"Been stalking me, huh?" he asked, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Veronica held up her hand, "Whoa, down boy! Not like that!"

Brandon looked disappointed.

"I was hoping to talk to you about some ..." Veronica looked around, they were alone in the hallway, "bets you placed on behalf of the Dean? For boxing?"

Brandon looked shocked at first, then quickly looked around the hallway as well. "How do you .."

"Mercer Hayes." Veronica answered before he finished.

"Oh. " Brandon nodded, "I did. What's it to you?"

He had stepped aside and allowed Veronica to enter the room.

She couldn't help but smirk looking around. She remembered, back at the beginning of the year, how she had teased Wallace that he wasn't living up to the college guy - dorm room cliché. This room, however, was a shining example. Veronica wondered if Maxium had done a 'How To' article.

Taking her eyes away from the many, many scantily clad women that looked at her from the walls, Veronica focused back on Brandon. "I'm interested to know when you last placed any bets for him. Do you know if he was betting anywhere else in town?"

Brandon was scratching his head again, he mumbled something about sand. "Uh, well, it had been a while since I placed any for him with Mercer, but I know that he started placing bets with Mercer because he owed money to another bookie."

Veronica leaned in closer, the time spend waiting for Brandon not seeming like such a waste any longer. "Do tell."

Brandon shrugged, "I walked into his office and caught the end of a phone conversation. He was yelling that they'd have their money and not to worry. I got from his voice that He was actually the one worried."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 3 months ago."

"Did he have you place a bet that night?"

"Yeah and he actually won a decent amount. He was very happy when I delivered the winnings. I definitely got the impression that he was relieved. I figured it must have been enough to get whoever was on the phone off his back." Brandon shrugged again.

"Maybe it wasn't." Veronica thought out loud.

"I know that he placed a bet somewhere the day before he ..." Brandon cleared his throat, "passed away. He definitely should have had enough money to get out of the hole. The Dean gave me a tip about a fight. A sure thing - he told me to bet big, like he already had. The bet wasn't through Mercer though. He never told me where he bet at. Just that it'd have a huge payout!"

"Did it?"

"Yeah, I've been partying in TJ for the last three weeks! Thanks to the Dean's tip, I won! He must have made a killing." Brandon started to smile, then realized what he said.

Veronica cringed at his poor choice in words.

"Sorry." Brandon offered quickly. "You know, I really liked the Dean. He was pretty cool for an old dude."

Veronica nodded, "Do you ever remember hearing the Dean mention anyone named Mel?"

Brandon thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, sorry. Doesn't ring any bells."

"It's okay." Veronica picked up a pen from his desk and jotted her number down on a scrap of paper. "Thanks for answering my questions Brandon. If you remember anything else, call me."

"Sure, no problem." Brandon smiled as Veronica let herself out.

Walking down the hall, Veronica thought of the new information Brandon provided. The Dean was getting threatening calls for payment on money owed. The last bet that he placed should have made him a lot of money. Would a man who just won a lot of money be likely to kill himself?

Veronica was sure all of this tied to the mysterious Mel. She just needed the details on how.

She also wondered - If the Dean had bet big, where was the money from his win?

Veronica decided what her next action was going to be. She had put this off, hoping that Brandon would have some information about Mel, but now she had no choice. She had to seek help from the most unlikely source.

---

It had been a half hour since she picked the lock on the door and slipped quietly into the painfully decorated office of Vinnie VanLowe. Veronica had to admit that she was a little disappointed. She'd figured that the self-boosting "best in the biz" would have had better security. This was, after all, his private office. Lined with file cabinets, which were brimming full of the secrets he collected over the years.

During this last half hour Veronica sat, staring from those file cabinets to the blank computer screen on the desk before her. Her fingers itched to turn it on, crack his passwords and take a look around. The same itch urged her to sneak a peak in the cabinets. She fought the urge, ignored the itch. She had decided to try a straight forward approach with Vinnie. If that didn't work, then she'd try the low road.

Hearing the outside office door open and slam shut, Veronica scooted from the desk and settled on the couch just before the inner door swung open.

Vinnie was half way to his desk when he noticed the figure sitting on the couch. His nose smelt the faint perfume that hung in the air. He didn't break his stride and didn't turn to the figure as he rounded the desk and took his seat.

She didn't move or make a sound.

"Well, well." He finally spoke, turning his gaze on her. His eyes looked her up and down, she was sure the smirk on his face was meant to be seductive. "Finally decide to give me a proper thank you for that day at River Stix?"

Veronica's skin crawled at the idea, "Sorry, Vinnie. I don't recall the weather report mentioning anything about Hell freezing over."

Vinnie frowned slightly, then shrugged. "Oh well, what brings you to B&E my doorstep? Finally want to come work for the real PI talent in this town? The best is the biz!" He made an elaborate gesture with his arms and pointed to himself. Cocky, arrogant - always the same Vinnie.

Veronica smiled sweetly, she stood from the couch and moved into the chair infront the desk.

"I already work for the best, Vinnie. What I do need is to work with the lowest in the biz!" She made the same gesture to point at him. "Are you still serving the Vinnie Special?"

Vinnie scowled as she spoke and even flinched a little at her last question. Veronica could have sworn she saw something that looked a little like regret flash in his eyes, if only briefly.

"Look, I'm not here to trade barbs." She gave a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped to the point. "Given that the River Stix is your new favorite watering hole, I had the feeling you could help me. I need some information on an illegal gaming room the Fitzpatricks have set up. Run by a guy named Mel."

Vinnie looked at her hard for a moment. He had no cunning remark in his eyes, none of his usual banter, "Veronica. Stay away from the River Stix, the Fitzpatricks and Mel."

She was a little shocked, she had not expected such a response from Vinnie. It was like he channeled her father for a second. "Thanks for the tip, Vinnie - but I think they all had something to do with a murder."

"Exactly the reason to stay away! I can guarantee that they all have had something to do with murder. More than one." Vinnie grimly replied.

"Besides," she continued, as without a care. "I don't have any plans to go near the River Stix. That's why I'm here talking to you. You can come and go from the bar as you please. Working for Liam, you probably get to see more than the average patron. Whereas I can't even get through the door without being noticed and I certainly have no to desire to be noticed by anyone in there. I need you to help me."

"Well, now I've seen it all! Veronica Mars is asking me for help?" Vinnie chuckled, "I wonder what Old Man Mars would think about this? Knowing that his little angel is running with the devil! Crossing over to the dark side!"

Veronica rolled her eyes and then gave him a hard look. "I wouldn't know, Vinnie. I'd rather not know, so let's keep this little partnership between us for the time being."

"_If_ there is a partnership between us." Vinnie corrected her. "Why would I work against the Fitzpatricks? They provide me with a lot of business."

"Because deep down you're not as corrupt and immoral as you'd like everyone to believe." Veronica offered, with a hopeful smile.

Vinnie shook his head, chuckling again. "You'd think, wouldn't you?" She wasn't sure if was asking her or himself that question.

Veronica shot him the best seductive look she could muster, her voice low and husky, "Being a secret-agent is a real turn on for the ladies."

She could see that idea appealed to Vinnie. He looked like he was considering.

Slowly a smile crept across his features. Veronica didn't like that smile. It was usually followed by a sleazy remark.

"What?" she asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Not that I need any help with the ladies ... I'll help you." Vinnie still had the smile. That smile made Veronica nervous and feel ... dirty. She was definitely having a shower when she got back to Logan's.

That smile meant that Vinnie's help was coming at a price. "What's the catch?"

"Well," Vinnie leaned forward and motioned for her to do that same. She didn't. He lowered his voice when he spoke so she eventually had to. "I'm thinking a little I scratch your back, you scratch my ..." He raised an eyebrow and directed her attention south.

"Please do not finish that sentence, Vinnie. I'll have nightmares." Veronica cut in dryly before he could continue, leaning back in her chair.

"Nah? Didn't think so." Vinnie shrugged the slight off, "I actually could use you in a case. I, as well, have to come to a door I cannot cross. One that you would be welcomed through."

Veronica was a little curious, "What's the case?"

"I got this nervous husband - comes to me for what seems like the standard dine & dash. Thinks that she's cheating ... pre-nup ... the usual." Vinnie leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. Veronica cringed as she saw the black sneakers and white socks.

"So I start the basics - tailing her .. at first it's bore. All manicures and charity luncheons. Then one night, she sneaks out of the house after the husband's gone to bed. She drives to 'Sinsations' and strolls on in."

"The strip club just out of town?" Veronica had driven by it a few times. She remembered the glowing neon signs that promised 'Totally Nude' and 'girls, girls, girls'. It wasn't known to be the classiest joint. Not from the stories that Dick would tell. "So she's moonlighting?"

Vinnie dropped his feet back to the floor, sat up in his chair. "Well, she definitely has the body for it! That's one desperate housewife I'd like to have servicing my pole ..."

"Vinnie!" Veronica covered her ears and squeezed her eyes closed - trying to block the image.

Vinnie laughed, "She goes twice a week and is in there for 4 hours. Comes out - drives home. Alone. I need you to find out what she does for those four hours. I figure that you can go in as if there for amateur hour .. we get you dressed up right ..."

"Why don't you go in there yourself?" She asked, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. "Isn't this your dream stakeout location?"

"It's a private club. Lots of security." Vinnie offered. Veronica could see it was a lie.

She also knew - again from Dick - that it was not a private club, but a dive. "That's not it, Vinnie. Come on ... if we're going to be in cahoots together you have to tell me the whole story."

Vinnie cleared his throat and fiddled with the stapler on his desk. "Let's just say that I was caught in a most compromising position with one of the girls. Whose boyfriend happens to be the head door man."

"That sounds more like it." Veronica grinned. It actually made perfect sense. Of course Vinnie would have gotten himself banned from the strip club! The thought of going into a strip club wasn't the most appealing, but it sure beat the hell out of going into the River Stix.

"I'll find out what Mrs.X is up to." Veronica held her hand out over the desk to him.

Vinnie smiled again and reached to shake it, "I'll help you with information about the gambling."

Satisfied with the deal, Vinnie surprised Veronica by admitting how the entire time he was 'working' for the Fitzpatricks, he had been keeping notes of all the illegal activity he noticed. Dates/times, who was involved, crime committed ... stuff like that. He hadn't really done it with any purpose, it was more out of habit. Vinnie liked to think, that in his own way, he already was a secret agent.

Vinnie snickered, "Liam under-estimates me. Which is exactly what I want. It lets me get away with a lot more and see things that I shouldn't."

Veronica couldn't deny that Vinnie's appearance and behavior did give the wrong impression about the man. He was a lot more capable then he looked. He was actually quite sly and clever at times.

"Have you seen the room, where they run the gambling?"

"Only once, it's down in the basement. Liam lets Mel run the show down there."

"Well, I need you to get back in there." She reached into her bag and pulled out what Vinnie recognized as 'bugs'. "I need you to be my eyes and plant these ears?"

---

Taking the last few steps two at a time, Veronica kept her eyes on the paper Vinnie had given her with the address and schedule of Mrs.X. She reached for the handle to the office door of Mars Investigations, only to miss it as the door pulled open before her.

With the momentum, she collided into the equally startled figure of Mindy O'Dell.

"Sorry!" they both gasped to each other, breathless from the shock.

"It's okay!" Veronica rushed, "I wasn't paying attention."

Meeting each other eyes, Veronica couldn't help but see that Mrs.O'Dell's were puffing, bloodshot and extremely tired. Veronica, who normally didn't hold soft spots for cheating spouses, couldn't help but feel for the woman standing before her. She looked slightly ... broken.

Mrs.O'Dell dropped her eyes quickly, like she knew what Veronica was thinking and muttered "Don't worry about it."

They passed by each other and she started down the hall.

"Mrs.O'Dell." Veronica heard herself call out to the hunched, retreating form.

She looked back, eyes shining slightly in the dim hall light.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." Veronica said the words and instantly felt stupid. She always felt awkward in these situations. "I thought Dean O'Dell was a really great man." she added earnestly.

Mrs.O'Dell smiled at Veronica sincerely, "Thank you, Veronica." She turned and disappeared around the corner.

Veronica nudged the door closed. She crossed the room to drop her bag on her desk - then turned to see her father seated at his desk looking over some papers he had spread out.

"Hey Poppa Bear!" Veronica happily chirped, leaning against the door frame. "What's the good word?"

Keith looked up from the papers and smiled warmly at her. "I don't suppose, Baby Bear, that there was any way you missed ..."

"Mindy O'Dell leaving the office?" she finished for him with a triumphant grin.

Keith nodded and Veronica caught how he frowned a little, "I didn't think so."

"So," Veronica pushed off the door frame and made her way to the desk, casually trying to sneak a glance at the papers as she went, "What did the Widow O'Dell want? Wait, let me guess! She needs you to prove that Dean O'Dell's death was not a suicide or else the insurance company won't make with the dough?"

Keith had gathered the papers as she spoke, much to her disappointment. "Well, smarty pants, you had at least one thing right in there. She did hire me to help prove that it was not a suicide. She mentioned nil about any insurance company and absolutely nothing about dough."

Veronica considered this, "Maybe she just didn't want to give that impression. She knows what an upstanding member of society you are and assumes you would be unlikely to assist if her underlying, greedy intentions are exposed?"

Keith took a moment to ponder, "Although true, I am an upstanding member of society, I don't believe that Mrs.O'Dell has any intentions other than clearing the mark of suicide off her husbands name. Mindy was really hit hard by all this." his voice had taken on that tone Veronica knew to mean her father trusted his opinion on this woman, his empathy was clear.

Veronica thought of the look in Mrs.O'Dell's eyes from the hallway. The death of her husband had hit her hard. So hard that she broke.

"Yeah," Veronica nodded thoughtfully, "I don't think that she's doing it for money either. So what did she have to say?"

Keith pressed his lips tightly together so they made a thin white line. He hated Veronica having any involvement in any case now-a-days.

He couldn't deny his daughter has a natural gift for the art of unraveling mysteries. He also couldn't help patting himself on the back - he liked to believe that Veronica had gotten all the smarts and instincts from him. After all, she didn't get her beauty from him.

"Veronica ..." he started, his tone now the perfect father-knows-best pitch.

It took every ounce of willpower Veronica had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes as her father said her name. She knew what came next. The Speech. It was occasionally different, but all the main points were covered. 'Don't get involved ... Keep away from this ... It's far too dangerous ...' She had told him once that he should just make a recording of it - then all he'd have to do is hit play anytime the occasion called for it.

Keith paused though. He let out a long, deep sigh instead. She caught a few words as he muttered under his breath. There was 'stubborn' and 'wouldn't do any good any way'.

Then for the first time ever, Veronica didn't hear the speech. She dropped down into the chair across from her father - a surprised look across her features - as he proceeded to tell her about the conversation he'd had with Mindy.

She mentioned the bottle of scotch being untouched - Keith confided how he snuck into the Dean's office, noticed the bottle and thought it suspicious as well.

Mindy also told Keith that Cyrus had been receiving mysterious phone calls in the weeks leading up to his death. When she asked about them, he had been vague and brushed it off as work stuff - nothing to worry about. But she saw how pale he would be after the calls and knew there was more to it.

The only time that she mentioned money, was because she had received a notice from the bank informing her that the savings account set up for their son's college fund was overdrawn. This had been a huge shock to her. There had been a substantial amount of money in the account and she was at a loss what Cyrus would have done with the money.

Keith sighed again as he finished his summary. "Honey, I am only telling you all this because I know you. I could sleep with my notes under my pillow tonight and you'd still find a way to sneak a peek at them."

Veronica couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. Poppa Bear had a point.

"I would rather us keep each other in the loop with any information. I will feel a lot more comfortable with you working on the case as long as everything is out in the open. No keeping each other in the dark." Keith leaned forward on his desk, stressing the point. "Deal?"

Veronica nodded quickly, "Deal!"

"And under absolutely no circumstance do you approach any potentially dangerous situations without calling me first! Or Logan, Wallace ... You do not go in alone! No matter what! Promise?" Keith was fierce about this last part.

Veronica, again, nodded quickly. "Promise!" She smiled, "You sound like Logan."

Keith leaned back, satisfied with her promise and the deal they made. "Well, I always knew he was a smart kid. Bit of a delinquent, there is a certain genius in evil." he chuckled and Veronica knew that he was kidding.

She had noticed a change in his attitude towards Logan over the last few months. It had been evident to her after the night she was roofied and Logan carried her home to Keith. She suspected that the two men had bonded somewhat in their shared concern and love for her. It made her heart hurt a little to think of what that night must have been like for them. She was glad that they had each other through it and that she had them.

"Well, I have an idea as to where the money could have gone." Veronica stated, Keith's expression questioning.

"Spill, sweet child of mine."

"I was informed, from a reliable source that the Dean was a bit of a gambler." Veronica hoped that he would not ask who the source was. She did not feel like explaining to her father that she willingly schemed to get herself an audience with a rapist. Who already attacked her once.

She continued on quickly, seeing the spark of interest in his eyes. "It seems though, that the Dean was not so good at picking winners and often found himself owing more than winning."

"How do you know this, Veronica?" Keith had leaned forward again in his chair.

"One of the guys on campus used to run a casino out of his dorm room. It was busted and shut down a few months ago, but when it was open for business the Dean used to have a student aide place bets for him on boxing matches. I spoke to the student aide, this guy named Brandon Lewis. He told me that the Dean had started betting through the dorm casino because he owed money to his regular bookie."

She stopped to take a breath, "Brandon also told me that the day before his death, the Dean had given him a tip on a match that night. He told him that it was a sure thing and to bet big - that he already had."

"The college fund money." Keith stated, "Did the bet pay off - was it a sure thing?"

Veronica nodded, "Brandon just spent the last few weeks in TJ drinking and partying away the money he won."

"So, if the Dean bet the college fund ... Where did his winnings end up?" Keith asked aloud.

Veronica gave a quick nod. "What if the payout to the Dean was so large, that the bookie figured he'd keep it to himself and just get rid of the Dean altogether?"

"It's a theory." Keith pondered. "I wonder how many bookies are in Neptune these days?"

"I know of at least one. A guy named Mel." Veronica answered him, proud of herself.

"Mel?" Keith swallowed hard as he said the name. "Veronica ..." his voice had the tone of the speech again. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT go after this man! I had some run ins with him when I was Sheriff and I do not want you anywhere near this man! I will handle this from here!"

She put her hands up to deflect some of the intensity that was coming across the desk from her father, "Okay - no worries! I have no intention of going anywhere near this man! I already have it covered - I have an inside man keeping an eye on things."

Keith looked puzzled. "An inside man?"

"Two actually."

Veronica explained to her father how Weevil had seen Mel at the Dean's office. How he had used his contacts to find out that after Mel left the humble Road Hog (she assumed that was where her father may have had the mentioned run ins - he was Sheriff back when Mel ran the backroom casino) he moved on to bigger and better things running the same kind of outfit for the Fitzpatricks from the basement of the River Stix.

At mention of the Fitzpatricks, Keith almost exploded into another few lines of the speech, but Veronica had held her hands up again to indicate that he should wait.

"I have NO plans to go anywhere near the River Stix or the Fitz!" she rushed out before he could burst. "This is where my second inside man comes into play."

Keith had a sinking feeling. There was only one person he could think of that Veronica would talk to who had any connection to the Fitzpatricks.

"Vinnie" Veronica noticed how her father's face tensed with that name, "and I have come to an arrangement. He is going to use his access to the River Stix to find out more about the illegal casino downstairs, try to get a look at the books to see if the Dean's name is in there. If he owed - what he last won - how often ..."

The tense look remained, but was mixed with a little disgust as he thought of Vinnie working with Veronica. "What's the arrangement? What do you have to do for Vinnie?"

Veronica knew that she was going to have to gloss over this like she had the source of the Dean's gambling. She had agreed to not keep him in the dark, but there were some things he was better off not knowing. That his only, sweet, innocent daughter was going to dress like a wannabe stripper was one of these things.

"The usual cheating spouse case. The husband thinks that his wife is cheating on him with her personal trainer. Vinnie just needs me to get some pictures of them together at the gym." She didn't even blink as she told him the lie. She thought that she should feel bad about that, but bending the truth was a talent of hers.

"Why can't he do that himself?" Keith suspicion showed in his voice and narrowed eyes.

"It's a womens only gym." Veronica, again, without blinking lied. No fibbed - it sounded better. "The husband also thinks that his wife 'switched teams'."

With a little nod from him, she knew he bought it and her insides twitched with a little pang of guilt. She ignored it. Instead, she wondered why the subject of Vinnie was so touchy with her dad. Granted, they had never been bosom buddies, but they had worked together to hunt down Woody Goodman. She didn't realize her father now harbored such an strong dislike for the man.

"I'm still going to check with my contacts about Mel. I'll also find out from Mindy how much money was taken from the account. If we know how much he bet, we can find out how much he won." Keith stood from the desk, tossed the file into his briefcase.

Before he left the room, he kissed Veronica on the head.

"Be good." It was almost a plea.

"Always am!" she replied.

She walked out to her desk and opened her bag. Inside she had stuffed the outfit Vinnie was kind enough to provide for her mission tonight. Looking at the skimpy top and skirt, she started to rethink the arrangement.

Sighing loudly, she shoved the clothes back in her bag. Backing out wasn't an option. Her father may have his contacts, but she doubted any of them had the access Vinnie provided. She needed to keep her end of the bargain with Vinnie.

---


	5. The Gambler

**The Gambler**

The club was dark. It smelt of smoke, stale beer, sweat and cheap perfume. Her eyes and nose stung at the combination.

She had easily gotten past the bouncer at the front door. She flashed her fake ID, tonight she was Betty Cooper. She loved using this alias, it always made her smile when someone commented on the name and her blond hair - like the character. She made a show of signing up for the amateurs contest and the bouncer commented on how the 'kiddies' would love her.

Veronica's goal was to be long gone before her fake name got called to the stage.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the small tables spread out before her, all pointing towards the stage and the catwalk that stemmed from it. She quickly turned her eyes away from the stage as the young girl, clad only in her g-string, swung her legs up to hang upside down from the pole at center stage.

A few of the men sitting around the catwalk yelled hooted and hollered enthusiastically, a handful of dollar bills landed at the base of the pole.

Wondering how the girl could hold herself in that position without crashing down on her head - Veronica scanned the crowd looking for her target. She leaned on the bar, eyes passing quickly over faces.

"Can I get you a drink?" the bartender shouted over the music.

"Um, n ..." Veronica looked up, surprised to see Mrs.X looking back at her, "Maybe some ginger ale. To calm my belly. Nerves." she let a nervous flutter enter her voice. Of all the scenarios that she had thought of - She had not expected to see Mrs.X tending bar.

A second later Mrs.X placed the glass with the ginger ale down, but also set down a shot glass that she filled with an amber liquid.

"It's whiskey." she explained seeing Veronica's questioning look, "It'll help calm your nerves too."

Veronica nodded, but only took a sip of the ginger ale. "Have you got any tips? Have you done this before?"

Mrs.X laughed, "Sorry, sweetheart, I'm only a bartender. If I tried any of that I'd fall on my face!"

Veronica laughed along with her. She made to pay for her drink, but Mrs.X waved her money away. "Take your shot of liquid courage and good luck!"

Picking up the shot glass, Veronica was relieved when someone down the bar motioned for a beer and Mrs.X turned away - giving Veronica the chance to dump the whiskey into an empty beer bottle left on the bar. She put the shot glass on the bar and walked away quickly. She got a few feet from the bar, turned back again and discretely pulled the small digital camera from the clutch she carried.

Holding the camera low, she angled it towards the bar. She took a few pictures quickly, marveling at technology for making something so tiny and hoping that the lighting around the bar would be enough.

Thankfully, she had no further reason to stay. Mrs.X was not striping, but was mixing drinks. As Veronica made for the door, she heard the emcee call out for Betty Cooper to come to the stage. She ducked her head and kept in low. The bouncer was checking IDs and didn't notice her slip out the door and into the night.

She walked around the corner and stopped to glance back.

Veronica saw the group of guys coming long before they saw. She silently wished that she had brought her jacket from the car. Now that she was out of the club she wanted more than anything to be covered up.

Almost on cue, the cat calls and whistles started from the crowd as they approached. The shaking of her head was the only acknowledgement she gave to them.

Until.

"Veronica?"

Her head snapped up and she saw Dick parting from the crowd.

'Wonderful!' she thought sarcastically.

With a forced smile on her face, she braced herself for the coming barb from Dick. She could almost predict it - 'What's wrong, Ronnie? PI business not working out for you? What are you charging now-a-days for a little slap and tickle?' - there was no way he was going to let her get away with being caught in this get up!

"Dick, you know her?!" a guy yelled from the group.

"Yeah Dick, can you get us a discount?" another added.

Dick turned back towards the group and yelled back, "Why don't you guys shut the fuck up!"

Veronica's jaw literally dropped open. When Dick turned back to her, he smiled at the look on her face. "You might want to close that up, Ronnie. You'll really give the guys the wrong idea."

Still unable to speak, she blinked hard and shock her head. It must be a dream. Did Dick just kinda defend her?

"You must be working a case." He looked her outfit up and down, "Or Logan is in for a treat tonight?"

Veronica found her voice, "It's a case."

"It looks like it's a little risqué." Dick was still eyeing her outfit - Veronica was failing at covering herself with her small arms. Dick pulled off his jacket and with one quick motion draped it around Veronica's shoulders.

"Thank you." she managed as she pulled the jacket around her further. It was huge and covered her completely.

"Not that I was minding the view, but I have feeling Logan would lose it to know other guys saw you dressed like that." Dick smiled, it was a simple fact.

Since the x-mas party and the 'slap heard round the room', Veronica had noticed a bit of a change in Dick. He still has his characteristic moments of disgust, but there are times when he is normal and decent.

Logan had confided how his conversation with Dick went when he found him that night. How he had been a wreck and not because a room full of his friends just saw him get slapped, but because he thought that Mac hated him more than ever and all he wanted was to say how sorry he was.

"I'm on my way over to Logan's suite right now." Veronica started to walk. Dick fell into step beside her.

"So, Logan is in for a treat!" Dick raised his eyebrows suggestively, a flash of his old charm for a moment. "Are you parked far? It's a shady neighborhood - I'll walk you there."

"Isn't Logan supposed to be with you?" It occurred to her. While she was out working this case, Logan was supposed to be hanging with Dick and they were to meet later at the suite..

"Yeah, but then he found out my 'study group' was really a frat house pub crawl and he bailed." Dick made a face, "His loss - we just came from a backroom poker game that he would have cleaned up at! Whipped friends really are the worst!"

Veronica heard two important things: Logan went home (which she couldn't help but smile at) and backroom poker game. (again a smile)

"Where was this poker game?" She questioned Dick.

"Looking to do a little gambling, Ronnie?"

"Well," Veronica couldn't help making a snide comment, "It's in my blood. My father was a gambler down in Georgia."

The puzzled look on Dick's face told her he didn't get the reference to the old Allman Brothers song.

"Was it in the basement of the River Stix?" Veronica didn't bother to explain.

"Yeah. My frat brother Mick got us in. His uncle runs it or something." Dick shrugged, still puzzled at Veronica's interest and by the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Uncle Mel?"

"That's sound right. How do you know that?" Dick was curious now, he could almost see the wheels starting to turn in Veronica's head.

Veronica didn't answer him. She was too busy formulating a plan. "Dick. I'm going to need your help with something."

---

Mac hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder and knocked on the door to Logan's suite. Veronica needed to see her - a favor for the Dean's case.

The door opened and Veronica smiled at Mac. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem.' Mac followed her in and they settled on the couch. From her bag, she pulled her laptop and flipped it open. "It's been a while since you've needed my high tech hacker skills. I've been itching for a little illegal cyber action!"

"You've come to the right place, my friend." Veronica pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She had met with Vinnie earlier to give him the photos of Mrs.X. He had managed to get some accounts numbers while snooping around in Liam's office.

"These are the bank account numbers for a few local accounts and some off shore. The first three belong to the Fitzpatrick family, the last two a man named Mel Catalano. We're looking for any huge deposits or transfers for the last week of November - first week of December."

"Come on ..." Mac's fingers were already flying across her keyboard, "I thought this was going to be something hard!"

Within minutes Mac had accessed the local accounts of both the Fitz and Mel. There were no huge deposits there, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well," Veronica said looking at the accounts overall balance, "Whoever said that crime doesn't pay obviously didn't have the talent for it - unlike the Fitzpatricks."

Mac nodded, "The off shore accounts will take me a little longer. The security level is a lot more sophisticated then the Neptune Bank, but nothing I can't handle."

"I have no doubt of that!" Veronica laughed.

They were silent for a few minutes, only the sounds of the keys clicking filled the room.

"Uh, Mac." Veronica sat forward, "I should let you know that Logan and Dick are going to show up here at any moment. I kinda wanted to get you and Dick back into the same room. To talk."

Mac eyed the door and then looked to Veronica. She opened her mouth to protest, but Veronica cut her off.

"I know that it's kind of an ambush and I'm sorry, but would you have come over had I told you this up front?"

Mac frowned and stared at the screen of her laptop. She chewed her bottom lip, "No, probably not."

Veronica told Mac about running into Dick outside Sinsations the other night. How he had defended her, made no sleazy comments, gave her his jacket and walked her to her car. "I seriously wondered for a moment if I had been suddenly thrust into a scene from 'Tale of the Body Snatchers'. He's even coming over here to help with the case. Mac, I hate to say it, but I really think that you should give him another chance to apologize. Maybe sober he won't be a complete ass about it."

Mac was chewing her bottom lip again, lost in thought - her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Sighing, she grumbled. "Fine." She did, after all, trust Veronica's judgment and knew that she only had her best intentions in mind.

Veronica smiled, relieved that Mac didn't run from the suite. Mac was once again madly typing. "I'll get us something to drink."

By the time Logan and Dick arrived, Mac had hacked into the first of the Fitzparticks off shore accounts and they were pouring through the transactions. Mac had stiffened when Dick walked in the room and sat tentively at the opposite end of the couch.

"Hey Mac." he greeted quietly, head low.

"Hey." Mac replied.

Veronica motioned for Logan to follow her and they slipped into his room. She figured that they could use a few moments to talk just themselves. She filled Logan in on what they had - more like hadn't - found in the bank records. They went over the plan for Saturday night. Dick had already arranged with Mick to take them to the poker game.

When they finally peeked out, they saw that Dick was now sitting beside Mac as she showed him the program she was using. There was no bloodshed. Veronica and Logan smiled at each other as they noted that the two looked much more at ease with each other. There might be hope for a truce after all.

---

Sitting ducked low in the passenger seat of Dick's car, Veronicas eyes were frozen on the back door of the River Stix. In her ears she had headphones and was straining to hear every sound the wire was picking up. All at once she was relieved and jealous to not be in that building.

More than anything, she was anxious because Logan was in that building. Why had she concocted this plan to get him into that poker game? She knew the answer to that question was simple - Dick's frat brother Mick, nephew of the infamous Mel, had given them an In.

Veronica didn't trust Dick to gather her any useful information or plant the wires. So far Vinnie had not been able to shake Liam long enough to get down to the basement to do it himself.

Vinnie had given the all clear for tonight - Liam was down at the docks. Something about a shipment arriving, but Vinnie didn't elaborate further. Veronica didn't ask.

"Man!" Dick exclaimed from the drivers' seat, "I don't see why I couldn't go in with them!"

Clearly irritated, Veronica tore her gaze from the door and turned to Dick. He sat staring out the windshield pouting. He had been wearing the same pout for over an hour now and voicing the same complaint.

Veronica didn't answer him. She focused back on the door. Dick drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, he was feeling jittery and nervous. He knew that his constant whining was getting on Veronica's nerves, but he couldn't help it. The silence was killing him.

Sighing, Veronica reached over and stopped his fingers. She knew that it was just nervous energy building up in Dick.

She pulled out her left earbud and handed it over to Dick. "If you listen too, will you be quiet?"

Nodding and making the motion of zipping his lips shut, Dick threw the imaginary key over his shoulder and took the earbud.

So far things had been going quite well. Logan was winning the game.

"Jesus, Kid!" a fellow player exclaimed after he had called and Logan laid his cards down, "Where did you learn to play poker?"

Logan's voice came through the headphones, "Well, It was a warm summer's evening ... On a train, bound for no where ..."

He didn't get to finish the line, the table erupted with laughter. Seemed that the other players appreciated his flip nature more than Veronica did right now.

The laughter, however, was cut off short by a voice that made Veronica's blood run cold.

"Oh no!" she whispered, horrified. She looked at Dick, "That's Liam!"

"Well, lookie here!" Liam Fitzpatrick said loudly. "We have a comedian among us!"

"I wouldn't say that." Logan answered, "I mean, it's not like I travel the circuit of anything ..."

Liam cut in, "SHUT UP!" he screamed. Then calmer, "Imagine my surprise, when I happen to glance at the monitor up in my office, to see you down here having the time of your life!"

"It's good fun and all, but I wouldn't exactly call this the time of my life." Logan quipped, as though he was snarking at Dick and not a stone-cold killer.

Veronica could hear something else in his voice. Something the others would have missed. Fear. She had to do something to get him out of there and fast.

"Keep the car running - stay right here!" Veronica said to Dick as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Dick nodded at her order, then added "Veronica, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can." She pulled the car door open and jumped out.

"Be careful!" Dick called as she closed the door.

Taking the headphones, she tucked the receiver into her jacket pocket. She ran across the street.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a text from Vinnie. "Liam's in the building - shipment came early" Was all it said.

She shook her head. 'No shit' she thought as she edged along side of the building. Racking her brain, she was thinking of something - anything to get Logan out of there.

The verbal sparring continued from the headphones. Veronica held them tightly to her ears to hear over the sound of a passing car.

"You know, Kid. I can't decide if you have a death wish or if you're just that stupid? This is the second time you've come into my bar - the last time you pulled a gun on me to save that little Mars bitch! It's too bad really, I had some pretty special plans for her. She was here, a few weeks ago. I took her for a little spin around the dance floor. She certaining is growing up ... nicely."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Logan voice was such a loud roar that Veronica had to pull the headphones off a bit, wincing. When she put them back, she could hear the sounds of a scuffle - table being knocked over - voices yelling. Veronica stood frozen in the shadow of a dumpster, so distracted with hearing Logan's voice in the mix that she didn't even notice the stench.

"STOP IT!" Someone's voice shouted, but the chaos continued. She jumped when the backdoor, which she was only a few feet away from, flew open. A few, rather terrified, looking men burst through the door and then all ran in different directions.

No Logan.

Veronica's heart stopped when a deafening bang exploded in her ears. Then total silence. 'Oh no, oh no ... God no ...' Veronica franticly thought.

"Jesus Christ, Liam!" Mel's angry voice broke the silence. "What the hell are you thinking firing that thing in here!?!"

Two more guys burst through the door and sped off.

Still no Logan.

'Oh no ... oh no ... Say something Logan ... say something ...' she pleaded desperately to herself. Tears welling in her eyes.

The sound of Liam laughing made her want to throw up. The smell of the garbage suddenly struck her and she thought for a second that she actually was going to puke.

"Get your fucking hands OFF ME!" Logan growled, gasping for air.

There was the sound of a punch connecting. Logan swore loudly.

"Tsk tsk ... language." Liam scolded, a little breathless himself.

"Liam, I don't know what's going on here, but there has to be a better way to deal with it." Mel was trying to diffuse the situation, "I don't think you need the gun."

"This punk has been a thorn in my side for too long. I think I just might take this opportunity to rid myself of him once and for all." Liam darkly declared.

Veronica wanted to scream - she felt so completely helpless standing there, back pressed against the wall listening as Logan's life hung in jeopardy. She jumped when her phone vibrated again.

Vinnie : "I'm pulling the fire alarm"

She had no sooner read the message when the alarm pierced the air. From the headphones, she could hear the bells ringing, but nothing else - she pulled them off. She hoped that the alarm caused enough confusion for Logan to escape.

She looked towards the front of the building and could see people fumbling out the front door, pushing each other as they all tried to get out first.

The back door flew open again and slammed hard against the wall. She recognized the guy that came flying out as Mick.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when the next person through the door was Logan. She called to him and he ran over, pulling her close.

"Let's get out of here." he urged, "That was far too close!"

"Over here!" Veronica pulled Logan with her towards where Dick was parked. They scrambled into the backseat together. The door had just barely shut when Dick gunned the engine and sped off, seeking to get as much distance between them and the River Stix.

Veronica pulled her phone out and started working the keys quickly, "Letting Vinnie know you got out." she explained as Logan looked over, the unspoken question in his expression. "He pulled the alarm."

He nodded and met eyes with Dick in rearview mirror. First he saw relief in Dick's eyes - then fear. He was looking past Logan and out the rear window.

"Guys ..." Dick started, "I think that we're being followed."

Both Logan and Veronica spun to look behind them. There was a set of headlights approaching fast.

"Hold on!" Dick called as he put his foot down on the gas pedal. Logan reached over quickly and buckled Veronica into her seat belt before fastening his own. He looked behind again to see that the other car had sped up as well, still on their tail.

"Don't worry guys!" Dick called back to them again as he maneuvered the SUV smoothly and quickly through the traffic, "This is where all those hours playing Gran Turismo pay off! Corner!"

If Veronica didn't have the belt on, she would have ended up in Logan's lap as the car sharply turned. After a few more quick turns and series of side streets Veronica had never seen before, Dick seemed confident that he had lost their tag along.

Logan didn't relax completely until Dick pulled into his parking spot at the Neptune Grand.

Dick threw the car into park and turned around - a huge smile across his face.

"Yeah! How fucking awesome was that?! I am the man!" Dick was clearly happy with his fancy driving. The adrenaline coursed through his veins. Logan and Veronica were staring at each other, Dick could feel the intensity. "Uh, I'll give you two a moment alone." He opened the door, "I'll be upstairs ordering room service. Steaks?"

Logan turned his head slightly toward Dick, eyes on still locked on Veronica, "Yeah, sure. Fine."

"Dick." Veronica called as he slid out of the car. He turned back, she was looking at him smiling. "Really good job driving! You make a great wheel man."

Dick nodded feeling proud, really proud, of himself for the first time in his life. He liked it.

The door had just barely shut - Logan opened his arms ready for Veronica as she threw herself into them. They held tightly to each other for a few silence minutes. When she pulled back, Veronica held his face her hands and planted a quick series of kissing on his forehead, cheeks, lips.

"Hey." He ran his fingers down the side of her face. He could see the unshed tears shining in her eyes, the fear lurking behind. "I'm okay. We're okay." he soothed.

She nodded, a tear spilling free. Logan immediately wiped it away and kissed her cheek where it was moist. He tasted the salt on his lips.

She tucked her head down to rest her cheek on his broad chest and held tight. His arms wrapped around her and she felt safe in his strong embrace. He felt her body relax into him as she sighed. He stroked her hair.

10 minutes ago he had been face to face with a man who, very easily, could have put a bullet in his head. He was sure that had been Liam's intent. It had definitely been a close call.

You'd think he'd be used to them by now. The 'close calls'. His life was filled with so many of them.

The last few times his father beat him - it had been so savage that Logan remembered thinking that this was it - that Aaron was finally going to kill him. He had even wished a little for it to happen. At least it would be over.

Then the PCHers almost killed him on the bridge one night. Though, he made it easy for them by not fighting back too much - after all, before the roar of their bikes approaching had distracted him - he had been about to jump off that bridge and let the seeming endless dark below blanket him. It had been good enough for his mother, why not him?

Sometimes, when he's just about to fall asleep - he hears the sound of a gun shot and he's jolted awake The image of Cassidy's face as he pulled the trigger burned into his mind. The hate, the determination to kill him. He expected it from his father and the PCHers. Maybe it's why this image haunts him most.

11 minutes ago he stood staring death in the face again. Now he sat in the back seat of Dick's car, holding Veronica as she curled up in his lap. She gripped him tightly, as if he'd slip away if she didn't.

"Let's get up stairs." he spoke quietly. Veronica nodded.

Logan opened his door, swung his legs out and reluctantly let Veronica slide off his lap and onto her feet. Waiting for the elevator, Logan hugged her to him again.

"We have got to start doing more normal couple things!" Logan laughed gently. "I vote for more rounds of glow-in-the-dark bowling and less rough-housing with Irish mobsters."

Veronica gave a little smile, "I second that vote."

The mirrored doors opened smoothly before them. Logan spun Veronica around and into the empty elevator.

"Motion carried!" Logan declared, before sealing it with a kiss.


	6. Live Wire

**LiveWire**

_  
I had to mention the Dick/polroid scene from SMtM (I altered it some) because I frigging LOVED it__ཀཀ __Thinking of it still makes me giggle__ཀ_

* * *

Pushing open the door, Logan's suspicions were confirmed. The loud music in the hall was, indeed, coming from his room. Dick had been staying there the last few days - taking a break from the frat house. He compared living there to a non-stop drinking game.

Logan held Veronica's arm for a moment before they walked through the door.

"I apologize in advance." Was all he said.

Puzzled, Veronica stepped into the suite. Coming to a stop just inside the living room, she understood immediately.

Standing on top of the couch, his back to them, stood Dick. Wearing only a pair of white underwear, he was dancing (quite provocatively) and singing (quite enthusiastically) along with the Pussy Cat Dolls 'Don't Cha?'

Veronica watched the show with amused disgust while Logan stood shaking his head, smirking. Obviously this wasn't the first time he'd walked into this scene. Veronica felt the urge to wave a five dollar bill in the air as Dick continued to gyrate, unaware of his audience.

As the song ended, Logan cleared his throat to get Dick's attention. He spun around so fast he almost fell off the couch. He made no attempt to cover himself or explain. He just stood there on the couch, grinning like a fool and panting slightly to catch his breath.

"Logan. Veronica." Dick greeted solemnly as he jumped down, grabbed the remote and stopped the next song as it began.

"I thought we talked about the 'Dick Dance Party?" Logan questioned, smirk still in place, slight raise of an eyebrow.

Dick shrugged, "Dude, at least I have undies on this time!"

Veronica shuttered at the thought of walking into this scene minus the tighty whiteys.

Dick breezed by them and into his room. He paused at the door, "You're only jealous of my killer moves!" Before Logan could respond he slammed the door in a mock huff.

"Ladies and gentlemen - my BFF!" Logan motioned to the door with a flourished gesture, smile still on his lips. "Yesterday I walked off the elevator to find him sliding Polaroid pictures of his 'very special boys parts' under the other doors on the floor."

"He certainly makes things interesting - that's for sure. If only we could bottle that creative energy and turn it into something useful." Veronica mused at the whole situation. As wrong as it was, she couldn't help but see the humor.

VVO: It's actually good to see that Dick is still the inane weirdo I've always known him to be. Although the new and improved version is a lot less of a jackass ... I have to admit ... Dick being so nice and normal all the time was starting to scare the bejesus outta meཀ

--

So far listening to the wires that Vinnie was able to plant in Liam's office, had been precious time Veronica was wishing she could get back. She sat in the darkened living room of Logan's suite. She couldn't sleep and slipped out of bed to go over the recordings.

She hadn't learnt anything that she didn't already know about the Fitzpatrick's. Except that Liam was apparently drunk all the time. She never heard his voice without that influenced wobble in it. He also liked to bring girls in to the office. Veronica fast forwarded through these 'conversations'.

Veronica was about to give up listening for the night when something Liam said caught her attention. He and Danny were alone in the office and from what Veronica could tell, they had to have gone through a bottle of whiskey by now.

Somehow a conversation about whether they should have the bar stools recovered or just buy new ones - managed to bring up the name Kendall.

"That bitch!" Liam sneered, "Cheating us out of our cut! If I ever catch up to her I'll make sure she joins my poor, departed brother!" He laughed drunkenly, Danny echoing. "I'm sure he's still rotting out in that desert! Finding him stuck in that trap, well, I was only putting him out of his misery when I shot him!"

Veronica's eyes widened. It wasn't the murder she as looking for, but she just heard Liam confess to shooting his own brother. Boy, this was one family that fell short on the warm and fuzzies.

"What has Vinnie found out about Kendall? Any leads?" Danny asked.

"Not since he planted that GPS tracker on Keith Mars and he lead us to the desert. The house was empty. No sign of Kendall." There was a loud thump, like a fist slamming into a desktop. "Fucking PI Mars is claiming that he has no idea where Kendall took off to with the money. He thinks that he's so clever!"

Veronica stomach jumped at the mention of her father's name. Her interest was also peeked. Her father never really told her what had happened with the Kendall situation. She had asked him one afternoon, while they were catching up on some back-logged filing, if he knew where Kendall was. He said that he didn't, but there was an odd look on his face as he spoke. A sadness Veronica couldn't quite understand.

"Well .." Danny was chuckling, "You gotta admit that he is kinda clever."

Liam chuckled a bit as well, "Yeah, that's probably why I haven't killed him. As long as he keeps outta our business from now on. That goes for his pint-sized offspring, as well. Hey, did you notice how that Echolls kid got all worked up when I mentioned little Veronica? I admired the kid in that moment - he had that look in his eye. Like he was going to tear my throat out if I spoke another word about her. Too bad we had to alienate him with that whole PCH fiasco! Kid's got balls, we could've used him. Like we did his father.!

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was so much information in that statement her head spun.

Liam talking about her always made her skin crawl. The words of semi-praise that he was saying for Logan gave her the shivers. Then the surprising mention of Aaron Echolls. He had been useful to the Fitz?

Sure, there was no denying he and Liam had some things in common. Sadistic bastard? Check. Psycho-pathetic murderer? Check, check. But what service could Aaron Echolls possibly have provided to the Fitz?

Her answer came when Danny spoke next.

"Yeah, too bad. He really moved a lot of product for us - all those Hollywood contacts."

VVO: Product? Hollywood? Of course - drugs!

"Were you really gonna shoot the kid last week?" Danny added, so casual. Like he had asked what tomorrow's weather was going to be like.

There was a pause, like Liam was mulling the question over. She heard the sound glass clinking, a bottle being set down. Someone had poured another shot. "I was that close, but then I really didn't feel like cleaning up the mess. It's bad enough Mel got us involved with the ..."

Much to Veronica's dismay, she never got the hear the end of that sentence. Liam was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What?!" Liam yelled.

"It's time ... we've got to get down to the docks." a voice informed him.

Then there were only the sounds of chairs scrapping, footsteps, door shutting and then silence.

Pulling the headphones off, Veronica rubbed her tired eyes. Liam had been about to say something about Mel! The disappointment of the missed chance showed by the frown she wore. She was also debating whether she wanted to tell Logan what she had just learnt about his father. Should she try to spare him from learning of, yet another, dastardly deed of his fathers? Then again, Aaron had done so many wrongs, what was one more? If she didn't tell him and he found out some other way, how upset would he be at her? Did she really want to risk that?

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Logan walk up behind her.

"Hey." he said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Come back to bed, baby."

Veronica turned to look at him. His hair was mussed, eyes half open - weighted down by sleep. He looked so adorable that it broke her heart a little to think of him as a little boy growing up with that monster. She knew she would tell him, eventually, but for tonight she would let it be.

--

"There he is!" Veronica exclaimed as Wallace came walking out of his math class.

Wallace smirked, "Are we playing 'Where's Wallace?' now? I should warn you, I have an unfair advantage - I always know where I am."

Veronica pouted. "I just haven't seen you this last week and was starting to forget what you look like."

They started walking through the quad.

"Aww, did you wear out that picture I gave you already?" Wallace joked, "Girl, I told you that was the last one!"

Veronica looped her arm around Wallace's. "I did not! Dick stole it! Has it hanging in his room at the hotel - stares at it longingly and won't give it back.!

Wallace looked at her, dead pan. "That's just not funny. Not funny at all."

Veronica laughed and playfully smacked his arm, "Come on. Let me buy you lunch."

"I don't think I can eat." Wallace groaned as she pulled him along.

Once settled with their food, Veronica started filling Wallace in on the most recent findings with the case.

"So far there's only been that one recording where Liam starts to mention something about Mel before being cut off. I have a few more hours to go through though, so keep your fingers crossed." Veronica shoved huge bite of her pasta in her mouth.

"I'll even cross my toes." Wallace offered with a grin. "What's your next move?"

"Well, I'm planning to get a little look inside Mel's house. I figure that he's got an office there." Veronica knew from the look on Wallace's face that he did not think this was a good idea.

"Veronica ..." He voice was stern, his eyes narrowed.

"It's okay - Mel won't be there. I heard in yesterdays recording that Mel was doing some out of town business for Liam. He left this morning. What's the harm in taking a look around when no one's home?" Veronica raised her eyebrows with the question.

Wallace considered, already knowing that no matter what he said - by the end of the day Veronica was going to be breaking into Mel's house.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm going with you."

Veronica clapped happily, "Oh goodie!! Some quality BFF time!"

"Why is it that spending time with you always ends with breaking some law?" Wallace wondered aloud.

"Think of how boring your life would be without me?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"If by 'boring' you mean 'peaceful' - then trust me, I have." Wallace spoke seriously, but there was a twinkle of a laugh in his eyes and the slight curve up at the corners on his mouth gave him away.

"Come on, funny man. Let's go get you dressed for the occasion. Do you have anything in burglar chique?" Veronica retorted.

* * *

The residence of Mel Catalano was located in the 09er zip. Veronica noted that it was only two streets from where Logan's house once stood. Everything was dark and quiet as Veronica and Wallace climbed over the fence and started up the driveway.

They moved along the side of the house and around back, peeking in the windows as they went. There was no movement inside, there was no one home.

Coming to a stop at the sliding back door, Veronica looked at Wallace. "What do you think the chances are that this will be unlocked?"

"Slim to none." Wallace suggested as she reached for the door handle.

To both of their surprise, the door slide open smoothly.

"Score one for Mars/Fennel!" Veronica held her hand up for a high five before walking in.

They moved through the house, careful not to touch anything. After opening a few doors, Veronica found what she was looking for.

As soon as they walked in the office, Veronica knew that something was wrong. She looked to Wallace and she knew he felt it too. The light on the desk was on and gave a faint glow. Furniture was over turned, scattered papers covering the floor.

It wasn't the state of the room that worried Veronica most. It was the smell in the room. A distinct metallic scent that she unfortunately recognized immediately. Her mind flashed back to standing by the Kane pool and seeing Lilly's lifeless body ... she swore she could smell the chlorine that had mingled in with the metallic scent that night.

Wallace made to take a step toward the desk, but Veronica grabbed his arm stopping him. "I really think you don't want to go any closer."

She knew that he didn't understand what she did. He would have never been in a situation where he would have been exposed to that much blood. Veronica was sure that on the other side of that desk lay the body of Mel Catalano. She really wanted to spare Wallace from seeing such a thing. You never really recover.

"We have to get out of here! Fast!" She whispered urgently and pushed him towards the door.

Wallace's eyes had frozen on something on the other side of the room. Following his gaze, Veronica saw it too and her fear was confirmed. Sticking out from behind the desk, she could now see a set of feet and a large stain of darkness on the floor.

"Okay, let's go." Wallace gulped and quickly exited the room. Veronica close behind.

They left the way they came, extra careful not to touch anything again. Veronica only paused to wipe away any prints she may have left. Neither spoke until they were in Veronica's Saturn and a safe distance away.

"Was that ..?" Wallace began.

"I think so." Veronica answered.

She pulled over at the next payphone and placed a 911 call. Using a fake accent, she reported that she heard a ruckus - screaming and things breaking - coming from a neighbors house and gave the address. She hung up before the operator could ask any questions.

When she got back in the car, Wallace was staring out the front window blankly.

"Earth to Wallace." she called softly.

He blinked and then looked over at her. He put a smile on his face, "Hey, I'm okay. Not to worry. Breaking and entering to stumble into a murder scene. Just another day in the life of V.Mars' BFF!"

Veronica said nothing, but gave a gentle smile.

"Seriously! I'm okay - it was a little shocking. Thanks, by the way, for stopping me from getting any closer."

"Anything for you."

"How did you know? There was no way you could see him from where you were." Wallace was getting past the shock, curious to know Veronica's answer.

It was Veronica's turn to stare out the front, just for a moment, before answering. The image on Lilly lying on the pool deck haunting her. "It was the smell of the blood in the room. I knew that there had to be a lot of it spilled for it to be that strong."

"That's what that funk was?" Wallace shook his head. "I hope to never smell it again."

"You and me both, my friend." Veronica answered quietly.

She dropped Wallace off at the dorm. They made plans for him to come over to the apartment on the weekend for a movie night. Veronica promised to make Wallace his own batch of snicker doodles to make up for the horrific events of the evening. That thought alone had Wallace grinning to himself all the way back to his room.

Veronica pulled her phone from her bag and dialed her father's number. She was expected at home tonight, but with the most recent events, she decided against going home to her empty bed. She craved the solace of Logan's arms. That was the only place where her mind actually slowed down and she had some peace.

"Hey Dad." she greeted when he answered. "Wallace and I are going to have a movie marathon. I'm just going to stay on campus tonight. I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner? I'm thinking ... sundaes? Well ... think about it. Love you too."

Pulling away from the curb, Veronica swung the car in the direction of the Neptune Grand.

* * *

Using her keycard, Veronica let herself in, closing the door without a sound. The living room was dimly lit by a corner lamp, everything else was dark and quiet. She let her bag slide to the floor and quickly removed her shoes. Her jacket she dropped on the couch as she passed by. Her shirt she left hanging on the bedroom door knob. Her bra fell somewhere on the floor between the door and the bed.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and she could see the shadowed lump on the bed.

She wiggled from her jeans and carefully crawled onto the bed. Slipping beneath the covers, she pressed herself against his bare back. She nuzzled the slope where his neck meets his shoulder and inhaled deeply. She loved the way he smelt, uniquely Logan. She let her lips drag across his skin, her breath moist.

He stirred slightly as she wrapped her arm around his chest and hooked her little leg over his hip. He rolled onto his back. She ran her hands over his his chest.

"Mmm ... Veronica ..." he murmured with a smile. She kissed his chest, his neck, his cheek.

"I was dreaming of you ..." he murmured again, his hands found her bare back and he pulled her closer, loving the feel on her breasts crushing into his side.

"How do you know you're still not?" she whispered biting his ear. But she knew he was awake. Gone were gentle deep breaths of sleep, replaced by the excited breath of desire. If his mind was still foggy, his body definitely was not.

He opened his mouth against her neck and sucked gently at first, then bit. Her body responded with a shutter. "Dreams don't taste this good." He reached down, cupped her bottom and easily moved her to straddle him. He ran his hands up her back, enjoying her smooth skin. "Dreams don't feel this good."

Logan opened his eyes to see Veronica hovering above him. She was a shadow in the darkness and he couldn't make out her features. He sensed there was something wrong - something very needy in the way that she touched him. It made him think of someone seeking shelter from the storm.

He reached his arms up around her, cradling her into his chest. She snuggled in with a peaceful sigh. He thought to ask her what had her upset, but thought better. For tonight he was blissfully happy to be her shelter, no questions asked.

They feel asleep like that. Each holding onto to the other like an anchor.

* * *

The early morning light peaked in through the curtains. In the dim glow, Logan could see Veronica fast asleep on the pillow next to him. She had the loveliest smile on her lips and her eyelids fluttered ever-so-slightly. He wondered what she was dreaming about. If the smile was any indication, he was satisfied to know that it was obviously pleasant.

From the living room he heard the faint ringing of Veronica's cellphone. He figured that whoever it was could leave a message. There was no way that he was going to wake her - not for a phone call anyway. He was more than content to ignore the outside world for a little while longer. Veronica had been working on the case too much lately. Always sitting with those headphones on or chasing down a lead. He figured that she deserved to sleep in.

He settled back down into his pillow to watch Veronica as she slept.

It wasn't long before she stirred. Her hand reached over in Logan's direction, seeking him. He knew that she wasn't quite awake and loved how once her hand found him, the rest of her body moved over with it. She rested her head on his shoulder, arm across his chest and weaved a leg over and under his own.

Brushing her hair off her forehead, he kissed it gently. Before long, he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Veronica had three voice mails of her phones. Her caller ID told her to expect Vinnie, Wallace and her father. She knew that all three messages, though from three very different people, would all be about the same topic. The dead bookie the Sheriff's department found last night when sent to investigate a disturbance. She imagined that it had to be all over town by now.

Her fathers message was first. As expected it was about Mel. He wanted her to call as soon as she got his message and to not go anywhere near the crime scene. That he was going to look into it. She knew that she was never going to tell her father that she and Wallace had been the one's to find the crime scene.

Wallace's message did not disappoint. His only comment though was that he felt so traumatized by the experience that he figured two batches of snicker doodles were required.

Vinnie's message was the most alarming. "Liam's out of control, Veronica. It's way beyond his usual brand of crazy! He killed Mel! I was listening to the tapes - Mel and Liam got into a huge argument about how the basement is run. Liam found out that Keith was asking around about Mel in connection to the Dean's murder.

"He was enraged Mel hadn't covered his tracks well enough and told him he had outlived his usefulness. Mel laughed the comment off and assured Liam that he had everything under control, but when he left the room - Liam told Danny that he was personally going to make sure that Mel was properly 'taken care of' and to destroy anything that may connect all the dots together." The message ended with Vinnie making a comment about how last night was great and he'd call her again soon. Veronica figured someone must have walked in the room.

She dialed Vinnie's number. He answered after one ring, "Hey baby! Miss me already?"

"Like a hole in the head. Not alone?" she asked.

"Hold that thought you dirty girl!" She heard Vinnie tell someone in the background that he was going to take the call outside.

After a minute, "Hey - you got my message?"

"Yes. What's going on over there? Tell me everything."

"First - tell me that I am the greatest PI in Neptune." Vinnie sounded very pleased with himself.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing, Vinnie?"

"Because I just happened to be in possession of Mel's books. With all the activity here I was able to slip in and nab the books!" Vinnie said in an excited whisper.

Veronica smiled. He may not be the best, but he was fastly approaching being a close second. Well, third - he still wasn't better than her, after all. "You're the man Vinnie!"

* * *

"You're going to have to hold that thought." Veronica broke the kiss with the ringing of her phone.

Logan shook his head, sighing. "Always business ... I should be used to it." He kissed her cheek and jumped from the couch. Veronica was looking at the caller ID. "Beverage?" he questioned.

She nodded. It was Vinnie. She had only just spoken with him a few hours ago. She hoped that nothing had happened to the books he was hiding.

"Vinnie?" She heard what sounded like the background noise of a bar, she assumed the River Stix. She was beginning to wonder if he had dialed her by accident, when the bar noise quieted some - like he was moving away from it. Then the voices became clear.

"Is it done?" a voice demanded, it was Liam.

"Yeah, its done." a nervous voice she didn't recognize, "It's set for 10:30."

Liam laughed, the timber in it gave Veronica the chills, "After 10:30, I'll never have to worry about Mars getting in my business again."

"Liam, big guy." Vinnie spoke for the first time, "What's the deal at 10:30?"

"Well, VanLowe - you are about to become Neptune's #1 detective and Keith Mars, along with anything he happened to record using those wires we found, are about to go up in smoke!" He laughed again and Veronica felt sick. Her wires had been discovered and her father was getting the blame! She was playing his words over in her head - up in smoke - A fire? Where? At home, the office?

"Hey," Vinnie tried to sound casual with what he just heard. "I was always #1 in this town!"

Liam let out another roar of laughter, "Whatever you need to tell yourself, VanLowe!"

Veronica was holding her breath as she pressed her ear to the phone. She heard footsteps getting farther away, the sudden loud music of the bar and then it muffed again. Like someone just opened and closed a door.

"Veronica?" Vinnie whispered into the phone, "Please tell me you heard that?"

"Yes!" Her voice came out strangled.

"Okay, Veronica. Take a deep breath." He could hear fear in her voice. He spoke quickly, they didn't have a lot of time.

"Focus. Get to the office; get your father out of there! Liam had one of his flunkies schedule a meeting with Keith for 10:30 tonight. I think there's a bomb, Veronica! I saw some plastic explosives last week in the backroom. Liam said they used it for fun. I thought something like blowing up old cars, but ..."

The door opened again behind Vinnie; "I gotta go!" he was even quieter, "I'm going to keep on Liam. Get to your father! Call Lamb - Liam's getting ready to leave town."

Before she could even say anything, Vinnie had hung up.

A bomb. At the office. A bomb. She was frozen for a moment. Logan had just walked back into the room. He saw her sitting there, pale - eyes brimming with tears.

"Veronica?!" He rushed over and dropped down in front of her, "Who was on the phone? Veronica!? What's wrong?!"


	7. Big Bang Baby!

**Big Bang Baby!**

"Logan, we have to get there faster!" Veronica cried desperately from the passenger seat beside him. She was frantically trying to get her father on his phone - but the cell went straight to VM and the office line just rang and rang. The answering machine wasn't even picking up.

She had already left a dozen messages on his cell telling him to stay away from the office. That the meeting he had scheduled is a set up by the Fitzpatricks and there was bomb in the building.

"Hang on!" Logan warned as he took a corner at top speed. They were only a few blocks away from the office now. His eyes left the road for a quick glance at the clock. 10:25pm. From what Vinnie had told Veronica, Liam's plan was suppose to happen sometime around 10:30pm.

He was beginning to think that they actually were going to make it in time, he could see the building, the light on in the top floor office window. He pulled the SUV to the curb and before it had even fully stopped - both jumped from the vehicle.

The street was empty and quiet. The surrounding buildings were home to businesses that had long ago closed for the night.

They were half way across the street when it happened.

Veronica and Logan watched in horror as the building before them shuttered and cracked from an incredible force within. The smoke and fire immediately billowing out.

The force of the explosion knocked them both back into the street. On instinct, Logan covered Veronica with his body as fiery debris fell all around and atop them.

The noise was so loud, that Logan felt deaf for a moment. It was pierced by the scream Veronica let out as she made to push him off her. "DAD!!"

"Veronica, wait!" Logan held tight to her as she tried to run towards the burning structure. "No, stay here! Call 911!"

"Logan! My dad!" She was still trying to get by him.

"I know - I'm going in! Stay here and call for help!" He pulled off his jacket and held it to his face for a make-shift mask. He started running towards the building; he could see the flames were really overtaking the second floor. He could hear Veronica behind him still yelling for her father. Just as he reached the door and charged into the building – he thought he heard her yelling his name, but the roar of the fire filled his ears, the smoke stung his eyes. He ducked low and ran up the stairs.

Veronica watched as Logan disappeared through the door. "Logan, I love you!" she had shouted – sure there was no way he would hear it, but out the words came none-the-less.

She had her phone to her ear – calling for help. She gave them the address and then pleaded for them to hurry. There was an explosion. A bomb. They are both inside. The two people she loved most were both inside.

Her eyes focused on the second floor windows, searching for any signs of movement.

"Oh God, oh god, oh god ..." she muttered clutching her phone, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. From the moment the explosion ripped through the calm night - Veronica had felt as if time had slowed. Since Logan had disappeared into the building - time had stopped. The only sounds were the crackling and popping as the fire grew and consumed the structure before her.

"LOGAN! DAD!" She shrieked into the night. "Oh God, please. Oh god, oh god..."

Far off Veronica heard the sirens as they approached. She tore her eyes away from the building for a moment to look in their direction. Again she screamed their names into the night, "HELP IS ON THE WAY!"

With the sirens getting closer, time started to move again. When Logan reappeared in the door supporting her father, it was like someone hit fast forward. She ran towards them as they crumbled to the street. Both coughing loudly, covered in soot. She dropped between and hurled an arm around each of them.

"Oh Thank God!" She looked from her father to Logan; both gasping for air, both trying to assure her that they're alright. "I love you. Both. So. Much." She hugged them again and cried in relief.

The Fire Dept arrived and they were suddenly surrounded by the loud trucks, the lights flashing on the three people huddled together in the middle of the street watching the as the roof fell in with a loud crash, scattering ashes and sparks everywhere.

Everything was a blur as people surrounded them - asking if they are okay, of firemen in full bunker gear running hoses to the building, someone was shouting firm orders on how to best attack the inferno.

Veronica didn't want to let go of either man as the paramedics tried to look each over and run triage to assess injury.

She didn't let go until Logan took her face gently in his hands, leaving a smudge of soot on her tear stained cheek. ཁHey, we're out. It's okay. We're both okay.ཁ He meet her eyes, they still shone with fear. While he had her distracted they moved Keith onto a stretcher and into the back on the ambulance.

"I was so scared." Veronica whispered, she touched his face as well, rubbing off some soot, "You were gone so long. I thought I'd lost you both!" He wrapped his arms around her and she tucked her head under his chin, face buried in his chest and sobbed without restraint.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby." he soothed rubbing her back, his own tears falling. "It's all over. Let it all out."

From the ambulance, Keith could see Logan and Veronica sitting wrapped around each other slowly rocking back and forth. Logan waved off a paramedic who was trying to put an oxygen mask on him and continued to cradle Veronica. They were a dark silhouette against the bright orange glow behind them.

Keith smiled in relief despite the searing pain he felt in his lungs and the constant throb from his leg. Luckily it was not the same leg that he had injured before. He made a mental note to self to tay away from fire from here on in.

He looked down to see his pant legs were burnt and his leg was bleeding. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. The kindly face of a young female paramedic told him he was going to be okay and that he needed to try taking deep breaths.

* * *

The waiting room was busy, Veronica sat in a chair close to the door, starring down at her hands. They were dirty. She didn't care. Her father was getting his leg looked at and Logan was having a burn on his forearm treated. They were both is one piece and they both would be fine. That was all she cared about.

She had already left messages for Wallace and Mac. In case they caught something on the news about the fire - she didn't want them to worry. She told them both that she'd see them tomorrow and explain everything. She had sent Vinnie a text message to let him know they were okay.

Logan slid into the chair beside her. She leaned over as he wrapped his arms around her. Veronica closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating. It seemed a lifetime since the explosion, not just 2 hours.

Logan went to move, but Veronica held his body tight, "Wait. Not yet. Just stay right here, safe with me. For a little while?"

He tightened his arms around her and nodded. There was no where else he'd rather be anyway.

* * *

"The doc says that I have to stick around here for a few days." Keith explained from his hospital bed. His leg was set in a hoist, wrapped in bandages. "Can't put a cast my leg because of the burns. I'm okay." he added seeing the look on Veronica face.

"I know." she sat in the chair beside the bed and took her fathers hand. "You're both okay."

"How's you arm?" Keith noticed Logan's bandaged forearm.

"It's nothing. I figure that the scar will make for a great story someday." Logan smiled, taking the chair beside Veronica's.

Veronica's cell phone ran - It was Vinnie.

"Vinnie? What's happening?... He did? ... Where?... And he has both of them?" She sighed and huge smile crossed her face as she listened for a few minutes only letting out the occasional 'No way?!' and 'Oh!'.

"Yeah, I'll let them know. Hey, Vinnie, Thanks! I'll only be writing good things about you on bathroom walls from now on."

She hung up the phone and looked at her father and Logan, both waiting anxiously to hear how the other side of that conversation went.

"Lamb caught up with Liam and Danny. They were trying to get across the border into Mexico. The River Stix was raided a half hour ago - they found a whole arsenal of illegal weapons, drugs and boxes upon boxes of stolen goods. Vinnie gave Lamb the tapes from the wire - where Liam and Mel argue about the Deans murder and then Liam and Danny discuss Mel's murder.

"They also found another set of books for the gambling. It seems that Mel had doctored one set for Liam - which falsely showed the Dean owing a lot of money. Only, in Mel's real copy - the Dean was long ago out of debt! Mel had been skimming off the top! He killed the Dean to try and cover it up! Ironic that it was the fallout of said cover up that got him killed!"

Veronica felt such relief at knowing that it was over. That the sheriff's dept finally had all they needed to make sure that Liam Fitzpatrick was locked tightly behind bars. The looks on both Logan and her father's faces reflected the same relief.

"How long will you be here?" Veronica asked after a minute passed.

"They said a few days for now, maybe a week though."

"I'll go back home and get you some things ..." Veronica started.

"No, honey, it's late. There's nothing I need tonight." Keith shock his head, "The doctors have me on some pretty strong pain killers and I'm feeling a bit groggy. I want you to go with Logan for tonight." He squeezed her hand, "Although, before you go, could find out where they put what was left of my clothes? My wallet was in my coat pocket."

Veronica stood and kissed his cheek, "That I can do for you." She started towards the door.

Logan stood to follow.

"Hey Logan, stay for a minute?" Keith asked, his voice hoarse.

"Sure thing, Mr. Mars." Logan turned back to the bed. From the plastic pitcher on the little tray before him, Logan poured a glass of water and offered it to Keith.

"Thank you." Keith accepted the cup and took a careful sip, soothing his throat. "And call me Keith."

Logan flashed a smile, taking a seat once again. "Okay, Keith."

In his minds eye, Keith saw the tall awkward figure of a 13 year old Logan Echolls - standing outside the Kane house with Veronica, Duncan and Lilly - an easy smile on his young face. Then flash to the troubled teenager of 16. The easy smile had vanished - an angry, bitter smirk in it's place.

Keith now knew the hardships the boy had suffered. The years of abuse he had taken from the hands of his father. The death of his girlfriend, at those very same hands. The devastating loss of his mother.

He had known this boy for so long, that looking at him now - he was surprised to see a Man.

It was this Man who had appeared, as if by magic, through the flames. Keith thought he was done for - laying surrounded by the angry flames, legs trapped underneath a fallen piece of burning beam - But then Logan was there, pulling the beam off and picking him up.

"I owe you my life, Logan. I did even before tonight, for the times for saved Veronica." He paused to take another sip of water. "I've watched you grow up and go through such horrible tragedies. There was a time when I was really worried about you."

Keith's voice thickened with emotion as he continued, "But you overcame it all. I no longer see the angry boy, but a brave man who loves my daughter and who pulled me out of a burning building. You can't ever really know how thankful and how proud I am of you, Son."

Both men sat starring at each other with shining eyes, both with broad smiles. Keith reached over and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Logan nodded and beamed at Keith.

"I never would have made it, if not for Veronica." Logan admitted, "She makes me want to be a better man."

"I know what you mean." Keith agreed, "She's the best thing I've ever done in my life."

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to mine." Logan wiped his eyes with the back on his shelve.

* * *

" ... Listen, I know that I'm not family, but if you could just tell me how he's doing?" The voice carried down the hall and Veronica thought that she recognized it.

She turned the corner to see Harmony Chase standing at the nurses station.

"Please!?" Harmony pleaded with the nurse. Veronica noticed that she looked horrible. Desperately staring the nurse down trying to get even the smallest bit of information.

Veronica slowly walked to the station. Harmony saw her and rushed over.

"Veronica! How is he? Is he hurt bad? I saw the fire on a late night news report! They're saying that it was a bomb!" Harmony's words came out all at once in an emotional sob.

Veronica's hand was on Harmony's shoulder before she could stop herself. "He's okay." she said soothingly as she led Harmony over to a waiting area with hard plastic chairs. "His leg is broken and burned badly, he took in a lot of smoke, but he's okay. Acting like this was nothing at all, just another day at the office - annoyed that he has to stay here for the next week."

"Thank goodness." Harmony had calmed down listening to Veronica. It wasn't just her words, but it was the lack of alarm in her voice. Suddenly, Harmony felt very silly that she had sped down to the hospital in the middle of the night to check on a man she barely had a relationship with.

"Oh god, Veronica." Harmony's cheeks flushed with her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry to come barging in here. I have no right ... You must think that I'm pathetic ..."

Veronica shook her head, "No, I don't. I think you really care about my father. Which isn't something that I mind so much." She looked earnestly at Harmony. "It's just that you're married."

"Not anymore." Harmony held up her left hand and Veronica saw the faded white line of where a wedding ring would have once been. "The divorce was final earlier this week. I just realized none of the reasons to stay were good enough to carry on living an unhappy life."

Veronica smiled at her, "That's really great to hear." Veronica studied Harmony for a moment silently. Harmony was nervously pulling at the ball of tissues she clutched in her hand. If there was one thing that Veronica had learnt, it was that life was sometimes unfair and sometimes too short.

Her father had just survived a bomb that was meant to kill him. The man that had always put her needs before his, who always made her feel like daddy's little girl. The man that, not too long ago, walked away from a woman he truly cared about because she disapproved and gave him the silent treatment.

Veronica felt a sudden wave of guilt for ever feeling like she had the right to control her father's life. She may not have agreed with his actions, but she failed him by not respecting His feelings in the whole situation. Her father had strongly disapproved of Logan at first, but he had respected her choice.

"Harmony," she started, "I'm really sorry ... for before. I had no right to ... I was all because of me that dad broke up with ..."

"Veronica stop." Harmony reached over and gently placed a hand on Veronica's forearm, "You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't because of you - it was because I was married. It actually helped me to make the decision to leave. The time I spent with your father was the happiest I had been in years! I needed to be reminded what that felt like to realize how much I missed it."

Veronica nodded and smiled softly. "You don't know what you've got till it's gone."

They both fell silent into their own thoughts. Veronica watched as an orderly walked past pushing a gurney, the sound of the wheels squeaking as it went filled the hall.

"Harmony, I was just going to find my dad's clothes and head back to his room. Why don't you come with me?" Veronica made a decision. Since Harmony was a free woman and her marriage had been the source of Veronica's disapproval - she saw no reason why her father and Harmony didn't deserve the chance for happiness

"I don't think that's a good ... He probably wouldn't want to see me... " Harmony was shaking her head.

"I can guarantee that he would love to see you. Logan and I are going to be leaving soon and I think that dad would really like your company for a little while."

Harmony was still hesitant. Veronica locked eyes with her and gave her the most sincere look. She felt herself smile and nod.

"Okay, great!" Veronica stood and started towards the nurses station. Harmony followed. "Now, I just need to find his stuff..."

* * *

Veronica saw Vinnie walk through the sliding doors before he saw her. She worried instantly that something had gone wrong. That Lamb had once again fucked everything up and now Liam was on the loose again. When he spotted Veronica, he motioned her over.

"Can you wait for Dad's stuff? I'll be right back." Veronica asked Harmony. She nodded and Veronica moved past a few empty wheelchairs and made towards Vinnie.

"What happened? Did Lamb mess this up? Is everything okay? Liam's out isn't he?" With her questions, Veronica's feared mounted.

Vinnie held up his hands, "Everything's fine! Liam is still stewing in lock up waiting to be transferred in the morning. With all the evidence that we got, not even Sheriff Dipstick could blow it!"

Veronica took a deep breath and her fears melted away.

Vinnie pulled a slip of folded paper from his pocket and fiddled with it for a moment.

"Uh, Veronica? Could you give this to your dad for me?" He held the paper out, "Tell him .. that .. I'm sorry."

Veronica reached over and took it from him. She glanced to see it was a personal check Vinnie had written out to Keith Mars in the amount of 4000.00. She didn't fully understand what as going on, but she could sense that this was somehow a shining moment for Vinnie VanLowe.

"Yeah, definitely." Veronica surprised herself by flashing Vinnie a real, genuine smile. She was equally surprised when he gave one back before turning to leave.

"Ya know, Vinnie. Underneath off your carefully layered sleaze - You're actually a pretty good guy." she called to him.

Vinnie took a step towards her, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't go saying that too loud!" he glanced nervously around making sure no one heard. Smoothing his quaffed hair, he then pulled his collar to make sure it was still standing up straight. "I got a rep to protect!"

He winked at Veronica and walked away.

* * *

With the charred remains of her fathers jacket in hand - Veronica walked into the room to find her two men watching the little TV in the corner. She recognized the scene on the screen - it was an old favorite for them both. 'A Fistful of Dollars' - she had seen the movie twice now. With Logan, when they had the Clint Eastwood movie fest a few months ago and with her father when she was a little girl.

It took them a minute to notice the two woman standing in the door. Her father's surprised smile, eyes lighting up at seeing Harmony beside his daughter was all Veronica needed to know that she had made the right decision to bring the woman to the room.

"Oh Keith!" Harmony tearfully exclaimed as she rushed over to the bed. Keith held his arms open as Harmony gently rested her head on his chest.

Logan stood from his chair and walked over to where Veronica hovered just inside the door, smiling as she watched her father hug Harmony. Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica and kissed the top of her head.

Keith looked over Harmony's shoulder to give Veronica a questioning look. Harmony was the last person he would have expected his daughter to lead to his room.

Veronica nodded and smiled at her father. "I think that Logan and I are going to get out of here and let you guys talk. Harmony has a lot to tell you dad."

Veronica approached the bed and Harmony settled into the chair, still holding Keith's hand in hers.

"I got what's left your jacket." she pulled his wallet out of the pocket and placed it on the side table. "I'll just throw it away."

"I never liked it much anyway. I always thought it made me look too boxy." Keith joked. He reached with his free hand and took Veronica's hand in his. "Thanks."

She knew that he didn't mean the jacket. "I love you, Dad. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow!" Veronica leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, honey." Keith watched as Veronica walked back to where Logan waited. Logan put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her protectively into his side. They stood framed by the doorway, light from behind them giving a faint glow. Keith swelled with pride as he thought of this same scene - only it was their wedding day. Any doubts he had over Veronica's relationship with Logan were forever dashed. He knew that someday, this young man would become his son-in-law. "Hey Logan?"

Logan and Veronica looked back to Keith - expecting a speech about the sleep over rules, which was likely to include something about Keith's shot gun and his daughter's virtues.

Keith merely smiled at the couple, "Take good care of her for me."

Logan nodded at Keith. He felt that there was deeper meaning behind Keith's words. He gave Keith a knowingly smile, then kissed the back of Veronica's hand.

"Always." Logan promised.

The End. :)

Thanx for reading! This was first VMars fanfic - first fanfic ever - and I had a really great time writing it. It's odd, but I feel like I know the characters a little more now and hope that I got their voices right! I am slowly working on another story that continues in this AU I created - it starts a few months after this one ends. A old mystery brought back to life, new dangers and challenges for our fav group of Neptunians. LoVe, naturally ... and I am toying with the idea of MaDi ... maybe ... if I get some feedback promoting such a union. lol! Lemme know what'cha think!


End file.
